


Acceptance

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crobby - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Establish Relationship-Destiel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Cas are 3 months into their relationship & living in a house with Sam when Bobby calls them to come & check out his new overfriendly neighbour. Things become a bit mysterious & Dean doesnt like what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is literally the first thing I ever wrote for fanfiction, it was just supposed to be for fun and to get the idea out of my head, somehow it turned into 17 chapters, now I've written 19 variously lengthed fics for various fandoms. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic. Much love xox  
> Obviously I dont own anything.

Dean's nose wrinkled. The sun had rose high enough to filter in through the new dark brown curtains hanging limp in front of the window. Castiel, who was rarely awake before Dean, took the opportunity to stare at Dean's face adoringly before planting a soft kiss on the cheek closest to him. Dean jerked awake, instinctively reaching for the gun under his pillow. Finger on the trigger still hidden under the pillow he rolled over, alarm seeping out of him as he realised it was Cas who had woken him and not some creature of the night. Cas frowned slightly as Dean's eyes swept the room quickly before releasing his gun and snuggling into Cas's warm body.

"I'm sorry." Cas whispered.

"It's all good Cas, you can wake me any day." A lazy smile reached Dean's face before stretching his neck up to kiss Cas lightly. Moving down to press his lips tenderly to the skin of Cas' neck, his morning hard on wanted more. Dean ran his fingers down Castiel's naked chest, a small gasp escaping from his mouth told Dean that he wanted more too.

They shared a moment of just staring into each other's eyes before their mouths collided together and it became an affair of lips, tongue and teeth. Five minutes went by before Dean pulled back to grin deviously at his boyfriend, going straight for Cas' right ear, flicking his tongue over the lobe and then sucking it in long, greedy pulls. Dean got the reaction he was hoping for, Castiel's hips grinding up into Dean's, causing the blonde to groan pleasure into Cas' ear. Dean could feel both their cocks hardening further; no one had ever made Dean as hard or turned on in his life as Cas did. He was reluctant at first to admit his feelings for Castiel but soon overcame his fears and opened up to the brilliant advantages of liking cock.

Dean was in the process of licking around the dark circle of one of Cas' nipples while pulling his underwear down when the bedroom door burst open...

"Dean, I – Oh! Ewwww!" Sam bolted from the room, leaving Dean to grumble about little brothers always interrupting and Cas to lay underneath him breathlessly. Dean gave Cas a small kiss before reluctantly moving off him and sat upright against the wooden headboard, Cas rested his head against the inner thigh of Dean's right leg, fingers tracing circles into the other thigh.

Dean, trying to gain some self control, yelled "SAM!"

Sam re-entered the room (more cautiously this time).

"Dude! Lucky we weren't fucking...yet." Dean gave a mischievous grin and winked at Sam.

"Gross." Said Sam, a little disgusted at how openly his brother talked about his sex life.

"So, what do you want, Sammy?" Dean asked more seriously.

"Are you and Cas still coming to see Bobby this morning?" Sam asked by way of reply.

"Yeah, of course." Answered Dean.

Sam turned towards the door "Well stop 'almost' fucking and get ready. We've gotta leave soon." He walked out shutting the door behind him.

Dean felt pressure against his stomach. He looked down to see Cas staring up at him.

"What the fuck was his problem?"

"Perhaps he is jealous of our relationship, Dean."

"Really? You think so?" Dean asked seriously.

"Yes, Dean, we have each other but Sam has no one, the only other person Sam is close to is Bobby, but I doubt Bobby would be interested in a relationship with Sam."

Dean had a mental image of Sam and Bobby lying in bed together like him and Cas. "Cas you're ruining what's left of my hard on."

Cas gave him a small smirk, his human needs and emotions plus the things he had learnt from Dean showing on his face. Dean knew that look. He leaned his head back against the headboard as Cas placed kisses around Dean's belly button, licking at the thin trail of hair leading into Dean's boxers. It didn't take long for him to re-pitch a tent in said boxers, especially with Castiel's lips moving against the tip until the fabric became wet and Dean was groaning for him.

Cas moved up and kissed his boyfriend fast and rough while slipping his fingers in the waistband of Dean's boxers and pulling them off, leaving him naked and natural.

"Dean," Cas said, softly but firmly "I want you to watch."

Dean just nodded fast and wide eyed, maintaining eye contact with Cas. Castiel slid his hand up Dean's thigh to cup his balls, gently squeezing them and his thumb rubbing lightly over one.

Dean choked out, "Cas!" and that one word was full of desire and need.

Cas brought his hand up to the tip of Dean's cock, softly rubbing circles into the slit and spreading the pre-cum. Then suddenly Cas's mouth was pushing down over Dean's erection and he almost screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Cas!"

Dean tried to watch as Castiel had asked but his eyes rolled back and pleasure won out as Cas put his lips right to the base of his throbbing shaft. Cas worked Dean's cock slow and steady at first but the blonde begged him to go faster. Castiel obliged, picking up speed, humming as he did so. Dean was so gone that he barely mustered the energy to tell Cas (in a voice wrecked by pleasure) that he was about to come. Breathy moaning turned into a broken scream as he came hard and fast, Cas sucking him through the orgasm.

When Dean was done, he slid down the bed, completely gone. Cas cleaned them up, moving up to kiss his boyfriend, Dean was barely able to kiss him back. Cas laughed light heartedly and Dean grabbed his arms, pulling Cas on top of him, holding him tight.

Finally opening his eyes, Dean smiled at Cas, just staring for a moment before saying, "I love you, Cas, you know that, right?"

"I know, Dean. I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had wanted to return the favour, but Cas had insisted that they needed to get ready to go see Bobby. Adding, as he slipped into the shower, that Dean could have his way with Cas later tonight. Dean had winked at that and Cas had smiled.

Maybe it was the fact that they had only been together for 3 months (today) and they were still in the honeymoon period. Or that Cas was more human than angel these days, or that – hell, Dean didn't know what it was, or why, but he was happy. For the first time in a long time, Dean was truly happy. And Cas had made him feel that way.

Sam was still a bit awkward sometimes, but he supported them. Sam also knew how big a deal this was for Dean. Admitting his feelings was never a thing that Dean was known for, but admitting to having feelings for another man and showing them. Sam had nearly fallen out of his chair and spilt half a bottle of beer onto his laptop when Dean finally stopped pacing after three hours, seven beers, and two glasses of whisky and just came out with "I like Cas..."

Sam had never heard Dean say 'I love you' to Cas. Although Sam and Cas occasionally had what Dean would call 'girly feeling talks'. One of them being when Dean had said 'I love you' to Cas for the first time. Cas had come down to the kitchen positively beaming and humming something in what Sam assumed was Enochian. Sam had asked and Cas had spilled, it was simple as that between them.

Bobby, who they had not seen in over three months since their last hunt, had no idea about Dean and Castiel's relationship. Dean was a bit nervous about telling Bobby. To be honest Dean was nervous about everything that came with having his first boyfriend. He'd never been great with girlfriends and they'd never lasted long, but Dean really wanted this to last, he was just scared of fucking up and losing Cas.

It had taken a week for Dean to hold Cas' hand in public and almost a month to kiss in public, but Cas was patient. He had been waiting for this for a very long time. Now he had Dean, Cas wasn't going to push him, because as much as Dean was scared to lose Cas, Cas was probably more scared to lose Dean.

Dean had scoffed down some bacon and eggs, Cas simply made a piece of toast. They piled in the Impala, despite Sam calling shotgun Dean made him sit in the back, saying something about having spent enough time in the front it was Cas' turn. Cas had made what Sam thought was his version of an apologetic face and got in the front seat. Dean had automatically rested one hand on Castiel's thigh but removed it when Sam had mocked him with 'Awww cute'. Dean only returned his hand because he saw Cas pout slightly.

They drove to Bobby's with Metallica and then Led Zeppelin blasting from the Impala's speakers. Sam had tried to do his brotherly duty of annoying Dean by asking 'Are we there yet?' every fifteen minutes. Every time Dean had responded by turning up the music.

The music had reached such a ridiculous volume by the time they drove onto Bobby's property, that Castiel had a headache. Dean had gotten straight out and busied himself in the trunk. Cas had sat there for a moment before getting out and trying to shake off his headache. That made hurt his head even more, putting one hand on the car and the other on his head to steady himself.

Sam who was closest to Cas gripped his shoulder and asked "Are you alright, Cas?"

Dean looked up and bolted straight over to Cas "Cas, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, it's just a headache...the music was a bit loud."

"Awww Cas, you should've said something." Dean said, annoyed at himself for not considering Castiel's sensitive ears.

Cas mumbled something, eyes closed, head against the cold metal of the car, about brothers and cock fighting. Dean crouched and put his face close under Cas'. Castiel opened his eyes. "I'm sorry." Dean whispered, then stood up straighter to hug the smaller man close to him. Their lips barely met before a voice from the stairs remarked "Well that's new, anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah, Sam got a boob job" Dean retorted pinching Sam's right nipple through his shirt.

Bobby rolled his eyes as Sam yelped and told them to get inside, eyeing each of them as they trooped in.

"Drink?" Bobby asked.

Sam replied "Sure." And Dean replied by asking "Got any coffee?"

Sam and Bobby did a double take of Dean before looking at each other then Cas then each other again. Dean's cheeks became a little coloured but it was nothing compared to how red they went when Cas supplied an explanation.

"I asked Dean to cut down on the drinking, especially before three pm as it is no good for his health and I don't particularly enjoy him being drunk all the time."

Bobby and Sam both gave Dean the 'you're whipped' look.

Dean managed "Goin' for a piss." As he escaped the room.

When Dean was finished in the bathroom he stopped just before he entered the kitchen as he heard Cas sigh sadly "He's going to be upset with me later."

"He'll get over it Cas, don't worry so much." Sam comforted him.

Dean realised that yeah he would have been annoyed with Cas, but hearing this had mellowed him out somehow. Dean walked into the kitchen seeing Cas sitting slumped at the table with his back to Dean. Sam was leaning back in a chair on the other side of the table and Bobby scrounging around in the fridge. Dean went straight to Cas and slid his arms around angel's shoulders, he whispered "I'm not mad." Then turned his head to kiss Castiel's cheek. Dean took Cas' hand and the seat beside him.

"So, Bobby, how 'bout that coffee?"

"Yeah, sure." He grumbled.

Bobby busied himself making coffee, while Dean traced lines on Castiel's hand, Cas did his strange staring thing and it was silent until Sam spoke "Your edgy, Bobby, what's up?"

"Nothin'." He defended sourly.

The brothers gave him 'The Look' and Bobby caved "Got a new neighbour."

"And?" They said in unison.

"And she's too nice..." Bobby started "There's something off about her."

"Off how?" Sam asked, hundreds of things raced through his mind.

"Well, she's always coming round and bringing food. She smiles a lot and dresses real pretty and pokes around saying this place could use a woman's touch..."

Dean smirked "Bobby, she likes you."

"Bullshit!"

"No, Bobby, I think Dean is right."

"Balls...it would be my luck. Couldn't be something easy, like a Shapeshifter or a Demon."

"Is a woman not easier than a Shapeshifter or a Demon?" Cas wondered out loud, he tilted his head slightly, innocent and confused.

Dean grinned at Cas, he was so cute when he was confused, "Not really."

"Oh..."

"You still have much to learn my young Jedi." Laughed Dean putting on a fake voice.

"Whatever a Jedi is, I assure you, I am not one." Cas responded seriously, not understanding the movie reference.

Dean tussled Cas's hair with his free hand, "Its a line from a movie Cas. When we get the T.V set up I will have to educate you in movies."

"Where are you setting up a T.V, in your car?" Bobby asked sarcastic as always.

Dean had forgotten, Bobby didn't know they had moved into a house, or about the money for that matter. "Well, believe it or not Bobby, but Sam and I are now home owners."

Bobby, who had been taking a swig of beer, choked then had a coughing fit. He regained himself enough to repeat "Home owners?"

"Yep." was all Dean said.

"But how? Why?" Bobby asked dumbfounded.

"Turns out that Dad had a bank account that his parents had opened when he was a kid. The bank called one of Dad's old cell phones almost two months saying that the ten year contract was up and asked if he'd like to sign another. I told them the situation and they said that the money was legally mine and Sam's now as that is what was requested in the event of his death." Dean finished, quite satisfied.

"How much money was in the account?" Bobby wanted to know.

"About 875 000 dollars. Apparently Dad had been putting money into it his whole life, plus it had been gaining killer interest."

"Damn! Looks like you boys finally got lucky."

"Yeah, guess so."

Cas looked at Dean and smiled because little did Dean know that Cas had actually gone back in time and persuaded John's parents to open the account and insisted on them putting money into it for their son's and grandchildren's future. Cas knew how much the brothers financial struggle weighed on Dean's shoulders, he liked knowing that he had taken that weight from Dean. It was just one more little thing that Dean would never know Cas had done for him.

They all sat in silence for a few moments before it was broken by a knock at the front door and a woman yelled "Bobby, are you home love?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other then at Bobby, an eyebrow raised on Dean's face.

"It's her." Bobby sighed. He straightened up and headed for the door.

From the kitchen they heard the conversation.

"Hi Margret." Bobby had said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maggie?"She responded.

"Right, well Maggie, I have guests, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, well isn't that rude of me, just popping in here and not even saying hi to your guests" Maggie pushed her way past Bobby, through the threshold and kept going into the kitchen where she found the three men sitting at the table.

Maggie was tall (only an inch or two off Dean), with loose curls of red hair surrounding her pointed face. Her eyes were a dark honey colour, and a light sprinkle of freckles dotted her long nose. She smiled, and it was sharp and tight on her painted, red lips. After she adjusted her red blouse then her black skirt, Maggie bee-lined straight for Sam and held out her hand, which she had meant for Sam to kiss, but instead he shook it. Maggie repeated this motion with Dean and Cas; Cas only shook her hand because it was what Sam and Dean had done, so he concluded it was the right thing to do.

"Hi! My name is Maggie. I just became Bobby's new neighbour, nice to meet you all!"

Bobby said "This is Sam, Dean and Cas." He jabbed a finger towards each of them respectively.

"What brings you here, Maggie?" Ventured Sam.

"Oh, why, the handsome neighbours, of course." She winked at Bobby.

That's when Pink started playing from Maggie's cell phone. "Looks like I better get going, I'll let myself out, see you all later." And just like that she was gone.

The four men looked at each other, then Cas said, face straight as an arrow "I agree, a Shapeshifter or a Demon would be easier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, second chapter, hope you enjoy it, much love xox


	3. Chapter 3

They had migrated to Bobby's living room, where Sam and Bobby had sat on the two one-seaters. Dean had sat upright on the longer couch while Cas laid on his back, head in Dean's lap, Dean only felt slightly uncomfortable at Bobby's lingering eyes.

Cas took Dean's hand and studied the ring he always wore, twisting it while murmuring to himself. Louder Cas announced "I've always liked this ring, always makes me think of you and your...it just fascinates me that you've never lost it on a hunt." He finished quickly, hoping no one had picked up on what he had been about to say about commitment. If there was one thing he knew about Dean, it was that commitment and Dean never danced well together.

On the contrary, as much as Dean was afraid of commitment, he had committed himself to Cas. It felt natural with Cas; like the way driving his baby on long stretches of road, for hours, felt natural; like wearing the ring Cas liked felt natural. The idea sparked, and then lit a fire in his brain. Dean knew how he could show Cas that he was committed to 'them', but he'd save it for later, when they were alone. Dean smiled to himself, but no one else seemed to notice.

XXX

After discussing Maggie more, they had decided to stay at Bobby's the night, to find out more about her (in other words, break into her house while she's at work and snoop around).

Yung Fu's Chinese had been ordered and delivered. All conversation died out; the 4 men sat in front of the T.V, hypnotised into silence by the drama of Dr. Sexy re-runs and spearing their food like cavemen.

The plan Dean had was still burning brightly in his head, it was making him fidgety, he just wanted to be alone with Cas already. Castiel must have noticed because he laid his left hand on Dean's leg and drew soothing circles with his thumb. It was only 8:01and Dean knew if he announced that he and Cas were going to bed now Sam's nose would be sticking itself in places Dean didn't want it.

So he waited.

8:43 the clock said.

And he waited some more.

His watch told him it was 9:17.

Castiel's thumb wasn't doing such a good job of soothing him anymore. Cas looked at Dean, eyes asking if he was okay. Dean responded by forcing a smile.

An old grandfather clock chimed somewhere in the house, Dean counted ten chimes. He figured another half hour and he could get away with going to bed.

Dean pulled his phone out, 10:25pm; it glowed when he hit a button.

What seemed like an hour later he hit the button again, 10:28pm, only three minutes had past. He could keep it together for another 2 minutes, really, he could, but a minute longer and he was going to scream. Cas looked at him again, but he ignored it, staring as 10:29pm became 10:30pm in the fake light of the phone's screen.

Dean casually yawned and stretched, so to not arouse suspicion, "I'm gonna hit the hay. You coming, Cas?"

"Of course. Goodnight." Cas nodded to Bobby and Sam. He followed Dean up the old creaky stairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

Closing the wooden door behind him, Cas spoke "Dean, is everything alright?"

"Shhh..." Dean hushed him gently "Just let me kiss you, Cas, please."

Castiel pushed his lips up to meet Dean's. They kissed slow and passionate, exploring each other's mouths, pressed up against the door.

Dean pulled away smiling "God, I needed that." Then he turned serious, letting the first thing that popped into his head flow to his mouth "I need you, Cas. I haven't dreamt of Hell in over two months. I actually feel happy. I don't feel like drinking myself away. I want to live life; I want to live it with you. I know I'm far from perfect and I've screwed up more times than I can count."

Cas moved forward and intertwined their fingers, he didn't say anything, just listened to the younger man.

Dean looked down at their hands. 'I'm rambling' he thought "I've never been good with words, guess I could've thought this over a bit more today instead of freaking out like a little girl. Look Cas, what I'm trying to say is; I really fucking love you, and I want you to stay with me forever, and – " he twisted his ring and pulled it off, Dean looked Castiel straight in the eyes, voice choked with unshed tears "I-I want you to know that this isn't a novelty to me, I am committed to you, Castiel, to us" Dean held up the ring, his ring, one of the few things that meant something to him, and slid it onto Castiel's left ring finger. A tear leaked out of Cas' right eye, streaming down his face, Dean wiped his thumb across the tear's track and kissed Cas lightly.

"Say something, Cas..."

Cas stared at Dean, mouth open slightly, "This means more to me than you will ever know Dean." Another tear trickled down his cheek, "I will stay with you for as long as you want me, I love you beyond anything else in God's creation, Dean, now and forever."

Dean would not cry, he could wipe away Castiel's tears, but he would cry none of his own. Instead Dean kissed his angel, arms wrapping around him, he backed them into the white, peeling wall. Their kisses intensified as they stood there for a moment, just lips on lips, arms holding each other close. Dean slid his hands down over Cas' body, bending a little to put his hands under Cas' thighs and lifted him, pinning him there against the wall. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and ground his crouch into the man holding him there. Dean gasped, eyes closed. Upon opening them he kissed along Cas' cheek bone, going for his ear. Dean nibbled the lobe and Cas thrust into him. He made a decision...

Dean let Cas down and went straight for the hem of his shirt, pulling it roughly over Cas' head. Doing the same to himself, Dean dropped to his knees, his arms secure around Cas' waist, he flicked his tongue over Castiel's protruding hip bone, relishing in the spasm it caused his lover.

Dean lowered his head and nuzzled Castiel's erection through the denim of his jeans, "I would rather you did that without the interference of material." Cas stated, need, want and impatience already mingling in his voice.

Dean chuckled "I bet you would."

Dean moved his hand firmly over Cas' bulge, he undid the button and pulled the zipper down, the jeans slid down to Cas' knees with the help of Dean's hands. Dean kissed Cas' skin just above the waistband of his underwear, poking his tongue down, along the curve of the angel's hip.

Teeth dragged down Cas' underwear, and a tongue made a wet line from his left knee up his thigh.

"Dean..." Cas moaned softly as Dean's tongue followed his hand, slipping from the base to the tip of Castiel's cock. Dean made wet circles around the head, while Cas whimpered. A hand gripped Dean's hair and pulled his mouth away from Castiel's hot, bare skin, "Dean, I can't take much more of your teasing, please, just take me."

Cas gasped as Dean obliged, taking Castiel in his mouth and drawing him back out slowly, a salty tinge on Dean's tongue. Dean dug his fingers into the thigh tissue near Cas' groin, causing his knees to go weak while Dean took Cas back into his mouth and hummed down the shaft. Cas clutched at the wall, trying to hold himself steady, "I can't keep standing."

"Have I tired you out already?" Dean joked, his tongue poked out to lick salt from his lips. The sight made Cas shudder, "Cas, you should've let me take care of you this morning."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm afraid I won't last long."

Dean leaned in and put a light kiss on Castiel's hip, "Don't be sorry. Now we should probably move you to the bed, before you fall over."

Before Cas could gather his thoughts enough to move, Dean had scooped him up, in his arms and carried him to the old bed against the wall. Dean ripped off Cas' pants from his knees, then stepped back to abandon his own. He moved onto the bed, where Cas was lying flat on his back, Dean straddled Cas on all fours and crawled up to kiss him. Cas kissed him back, until their cocks met and Dean moved his hips to rub them against each other.

Cas groaned, and damn it felt good, but he knew what he wanted, "Dean." The one word made the hunter stop.

"What's wrong?" Worried Dean, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, everything is perfect. I just...I wanted to take it further. I want to have sex with you, Dean." Cas stared into Dean's eyes, biting his lip, waiting for him to freak out and run away. He almost did, but Cas made him feel safe, and to be honest to himself, he had been thinking about it a bit lately too. Dean had taken a second too long to reply and Cas was turning his head away. He quickly forced Cas to look at him again, and was fast to kiss him, "I think I've got some stuff in my bag." Dean said, while he pulled his whole body back and leaped off the bed to rummage in his bag.

Castiel, shocked, rolled onto his side, watched Dean's well formed ass, and asked "You came prepared?"

Dean looked over his shoulder and winked at Cas, "I am always prepared, you have no idea how kinky you are man."

Cas blushed a little, "Damn, you're cute when you blush." Dean commented, hating how girly he was getting, soon he would grow a vagina, he knew it. Dean's comment just made Cas blush harder, more colour filling his cheeks.

Dean finally fished out a condom and a bottle of lube. He ripped open the condom packet and pulled it over his warm cock. Discarding the empty packet, he slipped back onto the bed and rolled Cas back over, kissing him with passion.

Dean sat up, lips slightly swollen, cheeks flushed, he pulled Cas' legs either side of his hips, bottle of lube in his hand. Dean wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do, but he figured it was similar to being with a chick. He coated one finger with lube and slid his hands up, down and back up Castiel's thighs before he found the sweet spot between his legs. Cas whimpered softly as Dean slid his finger in and out of Castiel's opening a few times before applying more lube, to two fingers this time. Cas gasped as Dean repeated the process, feeling Cas open up to him and relax a bit against him.

When Dean was finished using his fingers, he leaned up to kiss Cas, gentle and loving, he asked "Are you ready?"

Cas just nodded, eyes wide and licked his lips, while Dean tugged his cock a couple times. Dean angled Cas' hips and slowly pushed the head of himself into Cas, pulling out and pushing back in a little further each time. Cas moaned every time Dean went further inside him, until the whole of Dean was inside Cas.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

The reply that came was unexpected, "Dean, I'm fine, just fuck me already!" Cas needed this so badly, if he didn't come soon he was going to explode from frustration.

Dean did what Cas said, he gripped Castiel's hips as he thrust into him, creating a rhythm in which their bodies collided. Dean moved in and out, the feeling of Cas, tight around his cock almost too much to handle.

"Fuck. Dean. This is amazing." Cas gasped between thrusts, moans and heavy breathing.

"Not amazing enough if you're still talking." Dean replied, his own breath heavy, he readjusted Cas' hips to penetrate him as deep as he could go. Dean moved a hand from Cas' hip to his cock and stroked it with purpose. Hips thrusting with power, Castiel's eyes rolled back and he was lost in the feeling of Dean touching and penetrating him. Cas' speech was unintelligible, more grunts and moans than anything, as Dean pushed himself faster and harder into the man underneath him.

Dean knew Cas wasn't going to last much longer, and he wasn't far behind, he was losing rhythm. He struggled to keep himself going while pleasure overtook his body and brain.

Fighting against his tiring hips and thighs, Dean pushed himself, using the tip of his cock, he rubbed a spot deep inside Cas; he quickly learnt that this spot was responsible for sending Cas into a cursing, moaning frenzy. That was it for Cas, he came hard, almost screaming his pleasure (they didn't want anyone running in with a shotgun), one hand wrapped tight in the bed covers, the other scrapped nails down Dean's chest, catching over his right nipple. That was enough to send Dean over the edge, pushing deep into Cas, drawing out the orgasm until there was nothing left.

When they had both finished Dean pulled out, discarded his used condom and collapsed on top of Cas. Dean regained himself before Cas did, he just looked at Castiel's face and smiled, then began kissing each of his ribs lightly. When Cas finally stirred, he lazily smiled and looked at Dean, pupils exploded, hair completely ruined, come smeared on his chest, and Dean simply thought; Cas was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i should probably mention there is a fair amount of smut in this fic, i just love destiel and i love dean getting all lovey with cas =] anyway, i shall update soon, much love xox


	4. Chapter 4

Cas drifted awake peacefully, nothing moved, nothing threatened to break the calm. Dean was warm and solid, cuddled into his back, one arm draped over his waist, his even breath tickled the hairs on the back of Cas's neck.

Cas opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep and sighed happily. He could see the remnants of last night's activities; pants, shirts, lube, condom (plus wrapper) were strewn over the floor.

Last night. The memories made his morning wood twitch. Cas thought about waking Dean for a bit of round two, but he was sore (in a good, morning after way) but sore nonetheless. He was content to lay there, wrapped in Dean's strong arms, until his lover woke.

Cas thought about the night he and Dean had just shared together. Especially how Dean hadn't run away when Cas had wanted more, and, he looked down at his left hand, Dean had given Castiel his ring, with the promise of commitment. There was going to be massive 'girly talk' with Sam later, Cas smiled to himself. He thought he was the luckiest angel, no, man, whatever he was, he was lucky to have Dean, and Sam, and Bobby. Dean really didn't know how much it all meant to Cas. Castiel had given Dean everything, he had been about ready to give up hope and just go back to heaven to be a good little soldier. That's when Sam got Cas to 'spill his guts', a couple weeks later when Cas 'popped in' to say his final goodbyes, Dean had kissed him and asked him to stay. Three months later and Castiel still has no idea what Sam did, but he is eternally grateful.

Dean mumbled something and woke with a start, Cas twisted the top half of his body to look at Dean's face "Good morning sleepy head." Castiel said, big smile on his face.

"Mmmmmm, mornin' Cas." Dean muttered, voice clogged with sleep, he pulled Cas fully onto his back and laid his head on Cas' chest, eyes closed, Dean said "Why are you awake?"

Cas put a hand in Dean's hair, fondly playing with it, "Just thinking, and waiting for you to wake up." Then blushing he said "I was going to make you breakfast but I didn't want to wake you by getting out of bed, and I wasn't sure if Bobby would let me cook in his kitchen."

Dean raised his head to Cas' embarrassed smile and kissed him, just lips against lips, then pressed another kiss to Cas' forehead "You are adorable, Cas." He whispered. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"That would be impossible, Dean."

Dean just laughed. "We should probably get up; we've got a house to check out today. You can have the shower first if you want."

"Okay." Cas replied, he turned to get up but Dean pulled him back for long kiss. When Dean let go of him, Cas got gingerly off the bed, picked up his jeans, slipped them on and made for the door, Dean's eyes following his ass.

XXX

A hot shower was exactly what Cas had needed. Afterwards he waltzed down the stairs and into the kitchen, humming Enochian. He found Sam sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning!" Cas said cheerfully, ruffling Sam's hair.

Sam, intrigued at Cas' extremely good mood, responded "Someone's happy this morning..."

Cas blushed, he hated how easily he did that, no matter how cute Dean thought it was, and tried to coolly say "I just had a good night with Dean, that's all." In an attempt to change the subject, he added "Do you think Bobby would let me use his cooking appliances?"

Sam could see right through Cas, "Come on, Cas, you don't hum Enochian after 'just a good night', what did Dean do? Bobby would be fine with it."

Cas and Sam looked at each other, Cas twisted the ring on his finger, as if it was a nervous twitch. Sam's eyes darted to Cas' hand, and to the ring, a gasp escaped his mouth, "Oh my God, Cas! How did that happened?"

"So much happened last night, Sam, I don't know where to start."

Cas ended up giving him the brief version of the nights events, but leaving out all the details of their sexual interaction, simply informing Sam that he had lost his virginity. He had also started cooking; crispy bacon and scrambled eggs, just the way Dean had taught him. By the end Sam was in a shocked silence, mouth open, eyes wide, he couldn't believe this was Dean, his brother, that Cas was talking about.

Cas went back to humming Enochian, finishing up breakfast, while Sam sat there stunned. Dean chose to come down to the kitchen about then, following the delicious smell of bacon. "Morning, Sammy." He beamed.

Sam just stared at Dean like he had never seen him before.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked Sam, a bit weirded out.

Before Sam could find his voice, Cas put three plates of bacon and eggs on the table. Dean smiled at him "Mmmmm, bacon and eggs, you're the best, Cas!"

"I said I wanted to make you breakfast." He smiled back.

They heard the front door bang and Bobby entered the kitchen, "You idjits finally up." He grunted.

"Good morning to you too, Bobby." Dean said back.

"Here, I made breakfast." Cas quickly interjected, plating up the rest of the food onto a fourth plate and putting it down in front of the spare seat at the table.

Bobby's eyes lit up at the mention of food, he hastily sat and started eating the breakfast Castiel had laid out. Cas was relieved he had managed to diffuse the argument that was about to begin.

The men ate in silence, apart from the munching noises and cutlery scrapping plates, it seemed to be a recurring event for them. When Cas had finished he put his hand on Dean's knee under the table, drawing shapes. He loved the small touches, the intimate ones, that Dean only let Cas do.

It wasn't long before everyone had finished breakfast and the decision was made to get the show on the road. Sam and Dean armed themselves and Bobby manned the lookouts and phones. Cas felt a bit out of place, he didn't know what to do, so he picked up a gun and motioned to follow Sam and Dean out the door. Dean turned and stopped him in the threshold, "Cas, stay here, help Bobby lookout, we'll be back soon."

Cas pouted, he knew Dean couldn't resist his pout, "Ahhhh, Cas, that's not fair, you know I'm helpless when you pout."

Dean was saved by Bobby's gruff voice, yelling at Cas to get his ass in there. Cas's pout turned into a frown, Dean kissed his cheek and ran off to catch up with his brother. Cas resigned and headed back into the house, he plonked down in front of a big dusty window, from which he could see Maggie's house.

The house was one of those big, old, two-storey, white picket fence types. Bright pansies had been recently planted in the front garden and there was a fresh baked pie cooling on a window sill. There were no cars in the driveway and the place looked locked up, but the boys still snuck around the side of the house to the back door. Sam picked the lock while Dean did a quick sweep of the area.

They entered the house, quiet as a mouse, tip toeing from room to room. There were photo frames everywhere, and everything was white, too white, and too clean, too apple pie life for Dean. Yeah, they had a house now, a permanent dwelling, but it would never look like this. Everything was neat and folded, not a speck of dust anywhere. It felt claustrophobically open; Dean couldn't wait to get out of there. Sam had taken the upstairs, so Dean decided to check out the kitchen, food would ease his uneasiness. Surprise, surprise; the kitchen was just as clean as the rest of the house, it looked as though it had never been used. Dean couldn't find anything but booze in the fridge and a ton of candy in the cupboard, that, he thought, was bizarre.

Back at the house, Bobby handed Dean a beer, while Sam stressed how normal everything was and that they should just leave it be, because obviously the woman was just extremely nice and pretty. Dean snorted "Yeah, and she lives off beer and candy."

"Maybe its grocery day?" Sam suggested weakly. Dean wasn't convinced, he was sure something was going on at that house, Sam was obviously just blind or ignorant.

Cas could see Dean was getting stressed, he moved up behind the hunter and started massaging his shoulders, working out the tension with his hands. Dean began to relax, as Cas dropped into a chair he slung his arms around Dean's shoulders and brushed lips against his neck. Dean lent back into Cas, silently thanking the universe for giving him a guardian angel, his own guardian angel, to keep for good.

Sam watched Dean and Cas, usually it didn't bother him, but today he was missing the someone special in his life. He wished he could tell Dean all about the secret relationship he had been in since before Dean and Cas got together. Sam was happy, but he was really honest to god worried that this would be the final straw between him and Dean, especially after his last 'relationship' with Ruby, that ended _oh so well_.

Something snapped in Sam, he couldn't take it anymore, he could use some air, and to make a phone call, there was a particular voice he needed to hear. Sam got up and managed to restrain himself from running out the front door, and it slammed shut behind him.

"What's his problem?" Dean grumbled, rather annoyed at his brother.

"Beats me." Replied Bobby.

Cas just stared after Sam, the wheels turning in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried a little mysteriousness, hope you're liking it, much love xox


	5. Chapter 5

A week later and the boys were still at Bobby's, due to Sam's annoying insistence. The days passed by quickly; Dean glued to the laptop, looking for any sort of lore that could prove his suspicions about the girl next door. In between he scouted the house next door, drank beers with Bobby and curled up on the couch with Cas to watch some bad daytime T.V. Sam would disappear mysteriously for hours at a time, claiming to be grabbing a burger or at a bar, Dean let it go at first, he was busy and figured the guy could use a bit of fun. One night Sam didn't even come home, Dean assumed he finally got lucky, but Sam's lack of enthusiasm and poor answers when he returned worried Dean more than he wanted it to. Dean discussed it while lying in bed with Cas one night, but Cas didn't think it was anything to worry about, so Dean tried not to worry about Sam's adventures and put his focus into other things.

Maggie made a daily (Tuesday and Friday had been bi-daily) routine of bringing them homemade food, including pie, which became all they ate, in an attempt to get rid of all the food Bobby was stockpiling in his fridge. Maggie would push past whoever opened the door to her and her concoction of the day, she would stand in the kitchen and attempt to flirt with Bobby; calling him 'darling' and 'love', tapping his ass, and caressing his scruffy beard, a mischievous look on her face . After a nod at Sam, a knowing smirk at Dean and a wink at Cas she would stroll confidently out the door, Bobby and Dean would just stare after her; bewildered.

On Thursday, Bobby had caught wind of a possible hunt a few hours north, but the signs were weak, Sam was still pulling the disappearing act and Dean's brain was occupied with other matters; like the odd woman trying to win Bobby's heart with, he hated to admit it, amazingly good tasting food. The case had been passed on to other hunters in the vicinity and forgotten about, until the 'other hunters' turned up at Bobby's place in need of a drink and some stitches. That was probably the only normal thing about Dean's week.

By Sunday Dean was officially weirded out, Maggie was just too strange, too try hard, too girly and too into Bobby. Sam told him just to be happy for Bobby and to get off Maggie's case.

Dean decided enough was enough; he was going to follow Maggie home and spy on her. The internet had no lore on 'over-friendly, pretty, business women who like candy, booze and older men' (just a bunch of porn). Still, Dean was not convinced that this was simply a woman interested in a man. How right and wrong he was.

XXX

It was late Wednesday afternoon when Maggie stopped by to drop off a cherry pie (freshly baked of course), and Dean found his chance. Sam wasn't around to bitch at him, so he snuck out after Maggie had left, using his hunter skills to move unseen and unheard only a few feet behind her, gun at the ready.

Dean was already peering in the side window as Maggie shut the front door behind her and proceeded into the dining room. Feeling safe in the house, Maggie dropped her facade right before Dean's disbelieving eyes.

Dean didn't know whether to keel over with laughter or run inside all guns blazing. The pretty lady that had been chatting up Bobby for the past month, was in fact not a lady at all, but the King of Hell; Crowley.

Dean watched as Crowley went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of whisky, that explained the booze, but what about...

"Gabe, stop making out with your boyfriend and get your ass down here!"

'Gabe'? As in the archangel Gabriel? The trickster? Loki? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Dean's brain was struggling.

Sure enough Gabriel entered the dining room with a flutter of wings, "Come on man, haven't you heard of a little personal time?"

"It's not working." Crowley looked genuinely disheartened; something was really getting him down. He couldn't really be after Bobby could he? Dean barely had time to think it before he heard a whiney bitch voice he'd know anywhere "Gabe, hurry up, I gotta get back soon!" Sam appeared on the stairs and Dean almost lost his shit there and then. What was Sam doing in a house with Gabriel and Crowley?

Dean stood there for a moment, watching the scene, unsure of what to do, then it hit him. He stomped around to the front door and kicked it down, he was going to tear his brother a new one, if it was the last thing he did.

The 3 men froze in the dining room as Dean busted in, gun in hand, and pointed straight at them (mainly Crowley). "What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded. When the party continued to look dumbstruck he tried again "Since when are you fucking an archangel? What, you got jealous that I had my own angel and you wanted one too, is that it? And you!" he said rounding on Crowley. "What the hell is going on with the drag queen operation for Bobby?"

When no one answered Dean became too pissed to care "Fine. Fuck all of you. I'm going home with Cas, and you," he pointed at Sam "are not welcome there, I can't believe you fucking did this to me again. That's it Sam, no more."

With that Dean stormed out of the house, over the door he'd kicked down, walking briskly back to Bobby's. Sam darted out of the house after him.

Dean burst through the front door of Bobby's house screaming "Cas!" before running up the creaky stairs, taking two at a time. By the time Cas reached the bedroom, Dean was already half way through having everything chucked into his duffel bag.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask Sam and his boyfriend Gabe and their good friend Crowley!" He spat.

"What?" Cas was confused, he'd had suspicions that Sam was seeing someone, but Gabriel? And Crowley, a friend?

"We are leaving." Dean zipped up his bag and left the room, Cas trailing behind him.

Sam was outside waiting for Dean when he came out of the house "Dean! Wait!" Dean walked straight past him towards the Impala, he opened the trunk and chucked the duffel bag inside, slamming the lid.

Dean was beyond furious "Get in the car, Cas!"

Cas stood between the two brothers, Sam yelling "Dean! Please, let me explain."

"Cas!" It was Castiel's last chance to get in the car as Dean started the engine.

Cas frowned and said to the younger Winchester "I'm sorry, Sam, I am happy for you, but you know Dean freaks out when you don't tell him things. I need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, I'll be in contact."

Cas slid into the passenger seat, barely getting the door shut as Dean sped away. Going way over the speed limit, music blasting, they made it home in less than half the time it would normally have taken.

Dean pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. The sun had set, it was full dark outside but the two men sat there in silence for a moment, Dean vibrated with anger, while Cas pretended he didn't exist in the seat next to him, letting the darkness envelope him. The slightest movement could be taken to offence while Dean was like this, Cas was just lucky that Dean had wanted Cas to come home with him. Usually Dean preferred being alone, maybe things had changed with the ring that sat comfortably on his finger.

Dean cursed loudly when he dropped the keys as he tried to open the front door to their house. He almost busted in the solid wooden door, but Cas found his own keys and opened it. Dean pushed past Cas, going straight for the hard liquor, he downed three double-shots of whisky, one after the other. Dean was moderately tipsy and on his way to being very drunk, when he threw himself on the lounge, bottle in hand, already more than a third empty.

Cas sat down next to Dean and said very calmly "Dean, slow down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He argued, taking another swig.

There was quiet for a moment and Cas waited in the eye of the storm for Dean to crack. The waiting period didn't last very long.

"How the fuck could he do that, Cas?" Cas had learnt about rhetorical questions, so he knew to keep his mouth shut and just let Dean unload on him.

"What the fuck does he think he's doing, being in league with Gabriel and Crowley? How is Gabriel even alive? Why are the king of hell and an archangel working together anyway? What is fucking wrong with the world? And trust Sam to be caught up in the middle and screwing everything up just when life was giving me a break. Kid just can't help himself."

"You don't mean that." Castiel commented softly.

"The hell I don't!" Dean retorted "That bitch has been screwing things up since we were kids, our whole lives, one thing after another, cleaning up little Sammy's messes, I just can't do it anymore, Cas..." He stared at the bottle for a moment before taking another swig. The bottle was now barely a quarter full, and Dean was on the verge of tears, he'd be damned (again) if he let himself cry in front of Cas.

Cas glanced at Dean, he looked exhausted, defeated and on the line of extremely drunk and fucked up. He was also trembling, so Cas put one hand lightly on his knee, but Dean stood up, swaying as he made for the stairs.

Cas gave the younger man a couple of minutes before following him upstairs to their bedroom. The first thing Cas noticed was the empty bottle of whisky on the floor. The second thing was the sound of someone gagging coming from the bathroom. Cas immediately ran to the bathroom, he stopped in the doorway to see Dean kneeling on the floor, his head in the toilet. There was an old towel lying nearby, so Cas picked it up and handed it to Dean, who had pulled his head up. Cas found a smaller towel, which he ran under cold water and wrung out, applying it to the back of Dean's neck.

Sam had thought it a good idea to teach Cas how to deal with and look after people when they were drunk, also when they reached the hangover stage, but that would come later. Sam obviously knew how to handle his brother, Cas silently thanked Sam for teaching him 'the drunken ways of Dean Winchester'.

Dean propped himself against the cold wall next to the toilet, trying to calm himself and his breathing, but tears started leaking out of his eyes. Cas moved toward him timidly, unsure what to do, but Dean reached up, he pulled Cas down and hugged him tight. He cried into Cas' shirt, making a soggy spot on the angel's shoulder.

When Dean had calmed down enough to speak, he croaked "Cas."

Cas pulled back, his blue eyes met Dean's green ones, "Cas, I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of – I didn't mean to –"

Cas put a finger to Dean's lips, hushing him "Let's get you cleaned up, and go to bed, okay."

Dean just nodded, he still felt a bit nauseous and tired, and he was still very drunk. His eyes were also red and puffy from crying, so he just let Cas undress him and get the temperature right, before helping him into the shower. Cas dried him and redressed him in an old AC/DC shirt and some boxers, Dean brushed his teeth and drank the three glasses of water that Cas forced upon him. Finally Cas tucked him into bed, he put a bucket on the floor next to Dean's head, and a fresh glass of water on the bedside table.

As Cas slid under the covers Dean turned to face him "Please forgive me, Cas..."

"Always, Dean."

Their lips met briefly, and then Dean wriggled into Castiel's arms, his head buried in the other man's chest. Cas stroked Dean's hair and the darkness overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big reveal, and poor Dean took it really badly...any comments on anything? much love xox


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time since he had been with Cas, Dean dreamt of hell. He woke thrashing, cold sweat pouring off of him, Cas stood leaning over him, repeatedly saying Dean's name, but stopped as Dean woke.

"I-I dreamt of hell, Cas..." Dean whispered shakily, he looked frightened sitting up in the twisted sheet; the other covers were in a pile on the floor.

Cas nervously played with the ring on his finger, Dean had said that he didn't dream of hell anymore, because of him, because of 'them'. He began to fret that something was wrong between them. Dean seemed to read his mind, though, because he took Castiel's hands in his own, speaking softly, calming Cas's worrying thoughts.

"It's not us, Cas, I promise. I think it's this whole thing with Sam, he was king of hell in my dream," Dean stared down, ashamed "the things he made me do..."

When Dean finally pulled his mind out of the memory of his dream, he glanced at Cas, who had started stroking his leg in an effort to comfort him. Dean's jaw dropped when he noticed a blue-black bruise beginning to form around Castiel's left eye, "Oh my god, Cas! Did I do that?" Concern present in his voice.

Cas sounded embarrassed when he answered "I was trying to wake you." He touched the bruising skin tentively as he sat on the bed, Dean pulled Cas close and wrapped his arms around his diminishing angel "I'm so sorry, I'd never do that on purpose! You know that, right?"

"I know, Dean, it's okay, I still heal a little faster than a human."

Dean pulled Cas back a slight bit to observe the wounded face of his lover. He inched his own face forward, softly pressing his lips into the blooming bruise on Castiel's features. Dean made sure he showered the damage in apologetic kisses, before finding Castiel's lips and making sure his apology was understood.

"Cas, I love you..." the hunter breathed.

"And I love you, Dean." Dean sighed his relief at Castiel's reply, glad Cas wasn't upset with him.

Dean's head was pounding and the painkillers weren't doing anything, but he made breakfast for Cas regardless. He needed to apologise for his behaviour, he never had in the past, but that was when it was just him and Sam. Now he was with Cas, he wanted to be different, he didn't want to be some lousy drunk boyfriend. Last night he had been the lousy drunk boyfriend, and Cas had taken care of him, and then again this morning, when Dean had woken drenched in sweat, traumatised by his dream. On top of that, Dean had accidently hit Cas, hard enough to bruise, he felt so abysmal.

Cas entered the kitchen, hair still wet from his shower, just wearing jeans and a loose fitting shirt. Dean couldn't help thinking that; damn, he had one hot boyfriend.

Out loud he said "Do you know how hard it is to resist pushing you onto that table and fucking your brains out when you look that damn sexy all the time?" He grinned with pleasure as Cas blushed, the color filling the soft flesh of his cheeks.

Cas sat down at the table, the one Dean wanted to 'fuck his brains out' on, and become aware of three white roses in a makeshift vase sitting in the middle. Dean smiled as Cas reached out to touch the outer petals, then proceeded to pick up the vase and bring the flowers close to his face, allowing their sweet perfume to fill his nostrils.

"They are beautiful, Dean." Cas speculated.

"They're for you, I know you like white, opposed to red."

More color rushed into Cas' cheeks "Oh...Thank you."

Dean had made Castiel's favourite breakfast; pancakes with peanuts and chocolate sauce. He knew Cas went crazy over it, though he rarely ate it, claiming it to be too unhealthy. Dean sat the plate of chocolate covered pancakes in front of his boyfriend and he stared at it in awe, then at Dean, then back at the pancakes, before pulling Dean down to give him a deep appreciative kiss.

Pulling away Dean laughed "I'll make you anything you want if that's what I get as a thank you."

"You didn't have to do all this, Dean." A serious tone to his words.

The smile fading from his face, Dean reaffirmed "Yes, I did, Cas. Just enjoy it okay."

Dean sat so close to Cas that they were almost touching, picking at his own pancakes, too much on his mind to be hungry. Cas was wrong, Dean did need to do this for him, Cas had been there so many times, even when he didn't want to acknowledge it, or didn't realise it, Cas deserved to be treated better than Dean knew how to. Breakfast and flowers was about as good as it got, but Cas acted like it was the greatest thing ever. He thanked god (not that he really thought god was to thank) for deciding to listen to Sammy's bullshit about opening up and accepting his feelings for Cas. Sam had come back to their motel room one night, after being god knows where, he walked right up to Dean, gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever and told Dean straight; "Dean, listen to me okay. You need to get off your high horse and acknowledge that deep down somewhere you have feelings for Cas. I can see it, Bobby can see it, everyone can see it, except you apparently. Cas has done so much for you and you treat him like shit, and I know you well enough to know that's only a cover for your real feelings, but he doesn't! He's given up, Dean; he is going back to heaven, permanently. That's where I've been the past two hours, trying to get him to reconsider, but he says there's only one thing that will change his mind and he doesn't believe it will ever happen. I'm telling you now, give it a chance, or he's gone for good, Dean, just think about it, it's all I ask."

There was a nudge on Dean's shoulder and someone kissed his jaw "Are you okay, Dean?" Cas was staring up at him, head slightly tilted.

"Just thinking that I finally caught a break and glad I listened for once." Dean smiled and kissed Cas, gently at first, then after running his tongue along Castiel's lips, he deepened the kiss, Dean's hands sliding into Cas's dark hair. Eventually they pulled back needing to breathe, Cas looked at Dean, a mischievous glint in his eye "Do you think this table could really hold us?"

Dean caught on instantly "Only one way to find out..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so a little inbetween chapter, i love domestic!destiel, enjoy, much love xox


	7. Chapter 7

Cas ran upstairs to grab a few things, while Dean cleared the rectangular table; plates and cutlery carelessly stashed in the sink, sauces, seasonings and the vase were gathered onto a counter top. Dean checked the wooden table would actually hold them, before leaning against it satisfied it would support the weight; he faced the stairs in anticipation. Moments later, Cas returned, setting a small packet and bottle nearby, for easy access.

He moved towards Dean like a predator stalking its prey, but Dean was the one who lunged, grabbing hold of Castiel's slim hips and dragging the smaller man toward him. Cas pressed their bodies together, grinding denim against denim, he imprinted his lips along the hunter's jaw, bringing small noises from his lover. Dean wanted to feel Cas' lips on his, so he cupped the angel's jaw in his hands and pulled Cas' face up to his, molding their mouths together. Dean felt himself being lifted onto the flat surface of the table, once sitting he wrapped his limbs around Castiel's waist, both feeling their jeans becoming restrictive. Cas dragged his hands down Dean's body before sliding them back up under his shirt, fingers tracing the circles of Dean's stiff nipples, as tongues became more involved in their kisses.

Hands wondered down to Cas' fly, experienced fingers flicking out the button before slowly releasing his growing erection from the confines of his jeans. When the same hands reached into Cas' underwear and wrapped around the length of him, Cas tilted his head back, lips parted as a shiver escaped his body.

"Dean..." it was barely a whisper, but Dean heard it while showering Castiel's neck in kisses and nips. Dean removed his hands from Cas' underwear and Cas could suddenly think again. Quickly tugging off Dean's shirt, followed by his own, hands moving to undo Dean's button and fly, he ordered "Move back onto the table."

Dean obeyed without question, using his hands to push himself further back onto the seemingly sturdy table. Cas proceeded to yank Dean's jeans and boxers off, dropping them and his own to the floor before he slithered over the wooden edge and crawled up Dean's body "Fuck!" Dean exclaimed, eyes glued to the extremely hot man navigating his way up his torso, stopping at the hunter's collarbone to bite it playfully.

Cas continued to concentrate on Dean's torso, licking around the curves of muscle embedded in his chest and stomach. Dean just lay back, enjoying the attention, when suddenly there was a warm mouth slipping down over his cock.

"Jesus Christ!"

Cas pulled off as Dean jerked in surprise, returning to push his mouth right to the base of Dean's shaft, cupping the hunter's balls in one hand.

Dean managed to choke out "Oh, shit, Cas!" as Castiel dragged his teeth gently back up his length. Dean watched as the angel flicked his tongue around the head and pulled his body up. Reaching for the condom and tearing the packet open, he slid the rubber easily over his long hard-on and stretched back over for the bottle of lube. Cas squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers as Dean had done last time, the memory made Cas shudder. Dean brought a hand up and stroked Cas slow but firm, while Castiel's lubricated fingers danced along the soft stretch of skin between Dean's balls and his entrance drawing a groan from the younger man.

Next thing Dean knew, there was pressure against his opening and one slick finger found its way inside him. The hunter gasped and his hand on Cas' length stopped immediately, his eyes went wide, Cas went still very fast and asked nervously "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, god, no. Its good, Cas, I'm good, keep going, please."

Cas gave a little nod and slowly withdrew his finger, only to push it back in, repeating the motion a few times. He slid in a second finger, feeling Dean begin to relax a bit more, he scissored his fingers slightly, and put in a third digit, making sure Dean was stretched enough to take him without too much pain.

Dean whimpered as Cas extracted his fingers, leaving the hunter feeling empty, but the space soon became filled again. Cas had lubricated the latex on his throbbing cock and repositioned Dean's hips, easing into the man underneath him slow and careful. Once Dean got past the pain, he rather enjoyed the feeling of Castiel inside him, rubbing against the inner walls, he moaned and gasped every time Cas thrust into him, pushing deeper. Dean became more confident and told Cas "Harder."

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon, Cas, fuck me!"

The angel picked up a little speed, still not giving enough power for Dean, so he started thrusting back to meet Cas, Cas got the hint and picked up a rhythm that was more to Dean's liking. Dean grunted "Yeah, just like that."

Their breathing was becoming more rapid, while moaning became more popular than words.

"Touch yourself for me Dean." Castiel told him.

Dean began to stroke his hard, warm erection, groaning louder from the combined pleasure of Cas thrusting inside him and his own hand sliding up and down his length. That was when Cas decided to angle deeper into Dean, brushing Dean's prostate with the tip if his cock.

"Holy fuck! Cas."

Dean could feel the pressure of the orgasm building, he was so close, a loud strangled profanity would spill over his lips every time Cas touched the sweet spot deep inside him. "Oh, oh, fuck. Oh, god! Cas, I'm-I'm gonna come!"

Cas gave it all he had, knowing it would be the end of him too, thrusting as deep as he could into Dean, while Dean lost himself to the orgasm, the words "Oh, Castiel!" barely recognisable in Dean's scream of pleasure.

Cas came with a strangled cry of "Dean!" milking every moment, until he collapsed atop his lover, barely able to think enough to pull out and discard the latex from his cock. Both men were panting, unable to move, when speech became an option Dean said "Next time we do that, we need pillows or something, my back is gonna be so sore later."

Cas almost laughed "So will my knees, I believe, but I do know that was most definitely worth the pain we will both feel later."

"Completely agree with you there."

There was silence for a moment where both men just smiled at each other, until a ringing broke the afterglow. Dean groaned and got up off the table to scrounge around in his jeans for the source of the disturbance.

The screen told him that Bobby was calling. Flipping it open, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself, idjit! You didn't do anything stupid did ya boy?"

"I'm fine, Bobby. Look can I call you back in half an hour, I need to have a shower and, um, clean up."

"Idjit, hurry up, we need to talk about things." The line went dead.

Dean closed his phone, looking up at Cas he sighed, he'd said half hour, he could snuggle with Cas for at least another ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time, so enjoy some more smut, cause who doesn't need more destiel smut! much love xox


	8. Chapter 8

He really hadn't wanted to shower again but Dean always liked to wash after sex. Half an hour later he had showered, dressed, returned the kitchen to its original state and procrastinated over the conversation he was about to have with Bobby. Dean plonked down on the couch and stared down at his phone, wasting away the seconds. He contemplated playing Tetris to avoid calling but eventually he flipped the phone open and scrolled to Bobby's name in his contacts, he pressed 'call' and waited as it rang.

"What took ya so long?" Was the greeting Dean received when Bobby picked up.

"I told you I had to shower!" he retorted, "Anyway, what's so important?"

"What's so important?" Bobby repeated bewildered "How about the way you left yesterday, or the fact that you haven't bothered to call, or that you wouldn't even give anyone a chance to explain anything, especially Sam."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I had a bad night, I kinda just snapped when I saw Sam in the midst of everything, ya know?" When Bobby put it like that he felt a bit ashamed of how he had reacted. "Can you give me the brief version of what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah, well, just don't shoot the messenger alright?"

Dean just grunted, not committing to leaving the messenger without bullet holes.

"Apparently this whole thing started because of the deal I made with Crowley over my soul, well not so much the deal, but the way it was made. Anyway, this whole act was a ploy to get close to me and, um, win my affections, or something." He said the last part quickly, hoping Dean wouldn't linger on it.

"Wait! What? This whole thing is about Crowley trying to get in your pants?"

"Seems that way." Came the quiet response.

Dean couldn't believe it; this was Crowley, king of hell, a demon for Christ sake! "You kicked him to the curb right?"

There was a pause and Dean gasped in understanding.

"Look, Dean, I'm old, plus I'm a hunter, and I honestly think Crowley is being genuine about this."

"Shit. You like him too, don't you?" Dean knew he was going to lose this; he may as well get on the bandwagon now.

"You've got Cas, Sam has Gabriel, and now I have a chance to have someone too. If you don't like it –"

"It's good, Bobby, I'm happy for you." Dean tried to sound enthusiastic while pushing away disturbing images of his father figure doing the dirty with a demon.

Bobby scoffed and Dean shifted the subject "So what's going on with Gabriel being alive, and being messed up in this?"

"According to him, it was just another decoy that died, and he made some fancy tricks to make it look like he died for good. And long story short, Crowley figured out he wasn't really dead and asked for Gabriel's help, Gabriel, being the trickster he is, obliged. Sam only got dragged in 'cause they were already involved at that point."

Dean made a little 'oh' noise and said "Well, that clears up a lot of things." He felt like a jerk; shoot now, ask questions later, it always got him in trouble. He figured if he could accept Bobby and Crowley banging, he mentally shivered putting the images in his mental burn box, he could try the same approach with Sam and Gabriel.

"Um, Bobby, how's Sam?" He had to ask.

"He was really upset when you left, it brought up a lot of issues about you not trusting him, he was up most of the night and almost ended it with Gabriel."

"Shit." Dean just upgraded to massive jerk. "Can I talk to him?" he asked, suddenly desperate to make things right.

"He's crashed on the couch in Gabriel's lap, its sickly adorable, just like you and your bloody angel."

"At least we've got style." Dean protested.

"Whatever, just get your ass back over here and fix this mess!"

Yeah, Dean was definitely a jerk, but if Sam wanted to be with Gabriel, and he was being treated right, who was he to meddle in his little brother's love life? He was Dean Winchester, big brother, that's who, so he'd give Gabriel the 'you hurt my brother and I'll hurt you' speech and leave them to it, mostly.

"Dean?" Bobby was still waiting on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Bobby, we'll be there in a few hours."

XXX

Three hours later the Impala pulled up on Bobby's property. Dean killed the engine and turned to look at Cas who already had eyes on him. Both men inched forward for a chaste kiss before moving to get out of the car. Bobby swung the front door open and was pushed out of the way as Sam shoved past him to get outside, bitch face set in place, Gabriel and Bobby followed him, keeping their distance, unsure of what was about to happen.

The five of them met half way between the house and the Impala, all eyes focused on Dean and Sam, waiting for either one of them to start the fight. It was one of those moments where many things passed between the brothers without any of it being said, Dean finally spoke out loud "Why the hell didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew this is how you would react." Sam replied.

"I wouldn't have gone all out, you could've told me about you and Gabriel, or that he was alive at least! You knew about me and Cas from the start."

"Everyone knew about you and Cas before you two did!" Sam told him.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean's lips curled up at the sides in a slight smile, they would be okay "Next time you decide to shack up with an archangel, tell me, okay?"

"I don't plan to 'shack up' with any other archangels, but sure..."

"Good 'cause damn, Sammy!"

"I know, Dean, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Meaning it just as much as Sam did.

The tension had broken and Castiel sensed that things were settling down between the brothers and so decided he needed to say something "I apologise we didn't call." Then turned to Gabriel "It is good to see you alive, Gabriel" and dipped his head slightly. This put the spot light on Cas and Sam gasped "Cas, what happened to your eye?"

Castiel's face went blank as he raised his finger to touch the now yellowy- brown skin around his eye "It's nothing, Dean was having a nightmare and I tried to wake him, it's almost healed." he mumbled, he didn't want them to think the worst, he knew Dean would never hit him, he wasn't angry or upset by the bruise, it was only an accident no matter how much Dean blamed himself. Plus he still healed rather quickly, it was not a big deal, but Sam thought it was a big deal.

"I can't believe you hit him, Dean!" Sam rounded on Dean "That's a new low, even for you. If you wanted to hit someone, it should've been me!"

Dean felt low, yeah, it had been an accident, an accident he wasn't even conscious for, but he still felt guilty, even after making it up to Cas. Sam was just adding to his guilt and his brain was screaming that he was a pathetic boyfriend. He couldn't take it, he backed away, bailing into the maze of wrecked cars behind him.

Going as deep into the ruined stacks of metal as he could, Dean stopped against a rusty, silver shitbox and leaned against it, sliding to the ground he covered his face in his hands. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think about anything or else his head might explode. Taking deep breaths he almost missed the sound of wings fluttering as Gabriel came to stand next to him. For a mere second Dean thought it was Cas, but Cas could no longer fly, his 'brothers and sisters' had stripped him of almost everything he had, just because he wanted and loved one human more than anything else and told them so. Of course they took it quite literally, one night very soon after Dean had first kissed him, Castiel fell asleep whilst lying next to Dean, by morning the 'feathery dicks', Dean's words, not his, had taken it all from him. All Cas had left was an ability to heal quickly and heavy wings that could no longer take flight, and Dean, he always had Dean.

Dean removed his hands from his face and looked up at the archangel. "What do you want? Come to finish Sammy's bitch fit? Well let me have it then, I'm not getting any younger." It didn't come out quite as tough as he wanted it to and Gabriel seemed unchanged by it.

"No, Dean. Sam was a bit harsh on you, I know he cares for you and little Cassie a lot, it made him overact. I looked into my brother's mind and projected it to Sam –"

"You can not only mind read but let other people see it too?" Dean was a bit surprised, to say the least.

"Yes, I am an archangel, Dean-o"

"Hmmm."

"Anyway, like I was saying, it was only an accident and Cassie doesn't blame you for it, he is just upset he couldn't stop you from experiencing the nightmare."

Dean didn't know what to think, Cas wasn't down because Dean couldn't control himself while trying to get through his dream version of hell, he wasn't upset at Dean, Cas was upset with himself!

"What?" Dean managed to say "It's not his fault I had the stupid nightmare, I was messed up and way past drunk and...Ugh Cas..."

That silly angel of his. He looked straight up at Gabriel "Thanks man. Um, we're good, right?"

"Sure, as long as you never hurt Cassie for real, we're good." Gabriel had that otherworldly energy about him now but Dean still managed to keep cool as he said "Same goes for you and Sam, hurt him and you will wish you were really dead."

Gabriel grinned and Dean suddenly got very confused, until the archangel spoke again "Look at us, Dean-o, big brothers to the end, hey?"

Dean had to laugh "Guess so. Hey how did you and Sammy end up...uh...meeting up again?"

"Oh, well, faking my death to the extent I did took a fair bit out of me, lots of awesome tricks, pretty high up on the power scale. I placed like a tracking beacon on your car and I was able to follow it to the motel you guys stopped at next. You and Sam had separate rooms that night, I knocked on Sam's door and quite literally fell into his arms. I woke up a few hours later feeling most of my energy restored, my head in Sam's lap and his hand in my hair. It was odd but it kind of felt perfect, like home, and if you ever repeat this to anyone...you don't want to know what I will do to you." Gabriel rarely shared that much with anyone, he was a bit shocked to find himself telling Dean about the night he fell in love with Dean's brother.

Dean just said "Looks like we're both whipped." Then he laughed and Gabriel laughed too. Some of the tension seeped away from around them and Dean finally realised how long they'd been talking "We should probably head back."

"That's probably true." Gabriel pulled out a red lolly pop and unwrapped it, putting it between his lips. Dean turned to leave but the archangel snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in Bobby's living room. Cas, who was curled up on the couch, sprang up when Dean and Gabriel popped into the room, he almost dashed to Dean, but thought better of it. Instead Dean walked up to him and wrapped arms around his angel.

"Dean..." came Castiel's tiny voice beside his ear.

That one word made Dean choke back tears "I know, Cas, it's all okay..." he pressed his forehead against Cas' "I love you" he whispered, barely audible except to the man in his arms.

"I love you too" he breathed back.

Someone nearby cleared their throat and Dean suddenly remembered that the world was not just him and Cas. They both blushed and separated themselves a little.

"Crowley has insisted that you lot all stay for dinner, and the night, if you wanna..." Bobby announced trying to sound indifferent.

"Sounds like a plan, where is that demon anyway?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I am cooking your dinner." Answered a voice from the doorway.

Dean observed him for a moment before he said disbelievingly "You actually cook?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, sighing "Yes, Dean, I actually cook. I may be a demon but I do enjoy some human indulgences."

Bobby chose that moment to yawn and rub his eyes with the heels of his hands "Tired, darling?" Crowley's voice soft with a hint of teasing.

"Well, it's hard to sleep with a demon yabbering in your ear all night...and don't call me darling."

"We had much to discuss, but whatever you say, love." Bobby just grumbled at Crowley's replacement of 'darling'.

Crowley did seem to be making an effort to play happy family but Dean wanted to suss him out further "I'll give you a hand with dinner." he announced rather abruptly.

Crowley eyed him for a moment before saying "Alright, come on then."

Amused, Gabriel took the lolly pop out of his mouth long enough to smirk "Play nicely boys."

Dean turned to wink and said innocently "Don't I always?"


	9. Chapter 9

The kitchen was a semi-private sort of place, not exactly the best setting to interrogate the demon about his recent love life developments, but then, what was?

"So..." Dean started once Crowley had set him up with a new-ish looking wooden chopping board, sharp chef's knife and various vegetables with some basic directions on how he wanted things cut "You must have pitched a pretty good deal to Bobby to get him on the dude wagon."

"Subtle, Winchester, but no we did not make a deal, and..." Crowley pushed up in Dean's personal space "Bobby was already on the 'dude wagon', as you put it, I just didn't know until last night. Actually I learnt a lot about Robert last night." His eyes became slightly unfocused in remembering the previous night, in which he had told many truths to the old hunter. One of said truths happened to be the bombshell that Crowley had found himself falling for Bobby ever since that deal-making kiss, and Bobby had used tongue, he could count on one hand the people who had ever kissed him like that, as a demon or a human. It had given the demon hope, enough hope that he pursued in finding the Trickster to arrange this little set up.

Dean snapped Crowley out of his thoughts saying "Well, I told Gabriel and I'm telling you Crowley; you hurt Bobby and I'll gank you, got it?"

"I have no intentions of hurting Robert, I just found myself incapable of wanting to be anywhere else with anyone else." There was no snark or sarcasm about the way Crowley said it, there was just raw truth.

"I think I'm actually starting to believe you." Dean admitted quietly, damn he was getting soft, having big brother chats with Gabriel and believing demons had feelings, while giving Cas his ring, he almost grabbed his crutch to check his manhood was still there.

XXX

Dean had continued his query of Crowley's intentions but in a more conversational manner until all the vegetables had been chopped and Dean was satisfied with the information he had. Crowley had then politely shooed him out of the kitchen, with a beer, so he could get some 'real' cooking done.

Everyone had stared at him when he reappeared from the kitchen, waiting for the verdict, Dean, of course, didn't notice. He just sat down on the couch next to Cas, putting an arm around his lover and kissed the side of his head just above his right ear. Cas continued to stare at Dean and finally the hunter asked "What?"

"Everything go okay in there?" Sam answered with his own question and nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen.

Then, and only then Dean understood "I'm not stupid enough to argue with the guy whose making my dinner tonight."

The whole room seemed to sigh in relief, Bobby got up from his chair and nodded his thanks to Dean before heading into the kitchen. Dean looked back in time to see his brother whisper something in Gabriel's ear before the archangel snapped his fingers and the beer in Dean's hand was suddenly in Sam's, who was laughing mischievously.

"Hey!" Dean grumbled and got up to get himself another beer, not even bothering to try and retrieve the bottle now in Sam's big hands.

Upon entering the kitchen Dean found Crowley pinned against the wall with Bobby's tongue down his throat.

"Whoa!" Dean uttered, completely surprised by the scene in front of him.

The two older men separated instantly, Crowley looking flushed and smug, Bobby just looking flushed.

"Uh, sorry." Muttered Dean as he made for the fridge and grabbed out another beer.

Crowley smirked and said "Quite alright, I need to check the chicken anyway. Although, I should like to revisit those thoughts later, Robert."

Bobby's cheeks burned red and Dean bailed before he could get caught up in any more embarrassing and uncomfortable moments.

Returning to the couch he threatened Gabriel "If you take this one, I swear I will-" he stopped mid sentence as Gabriel snapped Dean's new beer into his hands. Sam burst into laughter, unable to control himself with the look on Dean's face, to Sam, that look of outrage and disbelief on his big brother's features knowing he was not getting that beer back was priceless.

Dean thought 'screw it' there was no way he was going back in that kitchen any time soon; he'd just wait for dinner. Cas softly drew circles on his leg in that familiar, comforting way that only Cas did and he soon succumbed to watching T.V with Castiel cuddled into his side, head on Dean's chest as they killed time 'til dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

It was at least another hour and a half before Crowley appeared in front of the T.V and announced that dinner was served. The party stood up and stretched in unison, proceeding to head into the kitchen where they found a large, wooden, six seater table placed in the same spot Bobby's normal table usually stood. Human mouths dropped in awe at the spread adorning the newly placed table.

Crowley noticed Bobby eyeing the table in an apathetic way "Don't worry, I'll put your table back once were done, darling, it just wouldn't have accommodated us all." Bobby just ensued to knock on the solid wood, checking its quality. Satisfied, the hunter nodded to the demon who continued to seat the hunters and angels, directing and pointing as he spoke "Please take your seats, Sam and Gabriel on that side, Dean and Castiel on this side, and Robert, you are here, love." He pulled the chair out and pushed it back in as Bobby took his seat before moving towards his own chair at the other head of the table. Once everyone was seated Gabriel snapped his fingers, placing an ice cold beer in front of the three hunters, whisky for Crowley, cranberry juice for Cas and strawberry schnapps for himself.

"This better be the good stuff Gabe, you know I don't drink rotgut, unlike some striking hunter I know." Teased Crowley.

"You know I only supply the good stuff, Crowley." Rebounded Gabriel, ignoring the slightly embarrassed hunter two seats to his right.

"Are you two going to word play all night or are we actually allowed eat? I must admit I am rather hungry." This from Castiel, who was eyeing off the huge roast chicken in the middle of the spread.

That made Dean laugh, "You tell 'em, Cas." He said patting the angel on the back before reaching for one of the chicken's legs and tearing it off. Cas stared at the limb hungrily "Do you want the other leg, Cas?" Dean asked, plonking his appendage onto the plate in front of him. The angel nodded but the archangel beat him to it, plucking off the remaining leg and sinking teeth into the flesh to rip off a piece. Cas pouted sourly at Gabriel, Dean was more annoyed "That's not fair man, that was Cas' piece!"

Gabriel just shrugged, Dean knew it was pretty pointless to argue with him so he turned to Cas and switched their plates saying "Here, Cas, you can have mine, I'll have some breast instead."

Sam just thought 'whipped' but then a light bulb went on in his head and Sam gave Gabriel that 'I see what you did there' look. The archangel just smirked and shrugged as he tore another strip from his chicken leg.

The rest of the dinner went by fairly pleasantly with the polite "Pass the salt please." and the impolite "Damn Crowley, this is a bloody good bird." Mixed with light conversation and humorous jokes, along with embarrassing stories of Dean and Sam as kids, and a contest of who has killed what. Over all the dinner was a great success in getting everyone on good terms and together as a family. As Sam leaned back in his chair stuffed to the brim with chicken, an assortment of vegetables, and gravy, he couldn't help but feel happy and content with this family situation. The family may have been made up by an old drunk, two co-dependent brothers, an angel, an archangel and a demon, but this was their family now, and he never wanted it to change. Even when the four of them went home –wait, the four of them? Gabriel didn't live with them, and it was a lot to ask of Dean to accept him into the house considering the events of the past couple days, that's if Gabriel actually wanted to stick around permanently, they hadn't really talked about it.

XXX

It was eleven o'clock before they all knew it and Sam announced he was going to bed, having not slept well the previous night. Gabriel said he would come up in a few minutes and Sam lightly kissed his cheek as a chorus of 'goodnight' saw him out of the kitchen.

Gabriel told his last joke for the night and earned his own sound off of 'goodnight's. As he stood he spoke to Castiel in Enochian, staying just long enough to watch the appreciative, admiring smile spread across the lesser angel's features before fluttering off to Sam's room.

Up in his room Sam had changed into boxers and a shirt, he paced slowly, waiting for Gabriel, considering the best way to ask Gabriel to stay with him permanently. He thought about how Dean had asked Castiel, but this was different, Sam wasn't Dean and Gabe wasn't Cas. Before he could decide, Gabriel popped into existence by the door, noticing Sam not being asleep he said "Hey kiddo, I thought you'd be asleep already. What's up?"

Sam stared at him for a moment, then let out a strangled, incomprehensible cry, trying to tell Gabriel everything at once and failing.

"Okay, Sam, calm down and try again, even I can't understand what you just said." Gabriel told Sam evenly, moving closer to him.

Sam looked down right into Gabriel's eyes, taking in a deep breath he tried again "Gabe, we're serious, aren't we? I mean like long term..."

"I told you that first night that I'd take whatever you were willing to give, Sam. I hope we are long term, in all of my years I've never felt more for one of Dad's creations than I do for you, Sammy." Gabriel was very serious, all humour gone from his eyes, just truth and emotion in his voice.

"Gabe, what if I asked you to stay with me, for good? I want you to come home with Dean, Cas and I, and I want you to stay..."

The archangel looked genuinely stunned for a moment "Really? You really want me around that long?"

"Yes. The question is; do you want me around that long?" Sam was a nervous wreck, what if Gabe said no? He didn't think he could handle the rejection.

"Sam, I love you, I have wanted to stay since I woke up in your arms in that motel room, and there is no way I will pass this up." Gabriel moved closer, stretching up to meet Sam's lips. The kiss was small but Gabriel slid back an inch to speak softly "Yes, I will stay with you, Sammy."

Sam's heart fluttered in his chest and he knew that Gabriel could hear it. Sure enough Gabriel tapped the hunter's chest lightly and said "Calm down little guy, you'll wear yourself out."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, which turned into a yawn at the end.

"You should go to sleep." The archangel mused before appearing under the covers of the bed, changed into something more comfortable to lie in. Sam followed him into the bed, pulling the covers over him he said "Yeah, but not before I get some of this..." The hunter pinned down his archangel and kissed him passionately, until he flicked his tongue against Gabriel's lips, to which the shorter man replied by opening his mouth, letting Sam's tongue map him out in long probing kisses.

When they finally pulled away from each other, lips; red and swollen, Sam was the first to speak "We should definitely continue this in the morning."

"Agreed."

"Goodnight." Whispered Sam as he turned over to let Gabriel cuddle him from behind.

"Night, Sammy." Came the reply.

There was silence for a few moments, until "Gabe?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"I love you too"

"I know."

The last thing Sam remembered before sleep took over his senses was the feeling of Gabriel's warm body against his, and the arm curled around his waist tighten in response to his endearing words.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Gabriel had fluttered off, Dean had said that he and Cas were going to turn in too. Leaving Bobby and Crowley to it, the couple got up and made their way up stairs. Cas had been in a particularly frisky mood most of the day, and although it was probably inappropriate, being in the presence of others, he had been winding Dean up all night. He knew when Dean had declared they were going to bed straight after Sam and Gabriel that his teasing had worked.

As soon as Cas had passed through the threshold into their room he was spun around by strong hands, and his mouth smothered by Dean's. Dean kicked the door shut and walked the angel backwards to the bed, his hands busily undoing Castiel's button up shirt, as he moaned into his lover's mouth. They laid down on the bed and Cas wasted no time in undoing the button and zipper of Dean's jeans, dipping his hand in to slide the heel over the hunter's junk.

"Oh." Dean groaned, half surprise, half pleasure "Damn, Cas, your, um, lively today." He said breaking away from Cas's mouth.

"Today is Thursday, Dean, I have always been more energetic, more powerful on Thursdays. I'm surprised you have never noticed." Cas answered proudly with a tiny twinge of hurt in his voice.

Dean's fingers played along the angel's collarbone while he replied "I noticed, I just never said anything about it. Don't worry, I'm not complaining," with a wink he finished "I love Thursdays, and you." He kissed Castiel with more love and care than he'd just been doing, trying to convey to the angel the truth of his words.

Cas kissed him back in the same fashion for a few moments before he rolled Dean off him to claim top. Dean's hands reached up and pulled on the collar of Castiel's open shirt, dragging the smaller man down to kiss him, but Cas was more interested in nibbling on Dean's lower lip, which caused a low moan to fall out of the hunter's mouth. Dean felt Cas's hands slide down his chest and stomach to play with the small trail of hair running up out of his boxers. Cas finally gripped the hem of Dean's shirt and pulled it up over his head, before shrugging out of his own open shirt. He then proceeded to lean down and kiss Dean, tongues fighting for dominance until Cas broke away to nibble at the hunters' jaw line. Dean leaned his head back and Cas took it as an invitation to explore his neck, sucking a particularly large mark where Dean's neck met his shoulder. Dean couldn't help but moan and thrust up into Cas, causing the smaller man to close his eyes and shudder before moving on to Dean's right nipple. Cas flicked his tongue against the stiffening piece of flesh, bringing breathy pants from Dean, accompanied by hips jutting up into Castiel's.

Cas continued down Dean's body, finding the younger man's hip bones and licking over them, he slowly pushed down Dean's jeans and boxers as he placed kisses in a line from the hip, down over the joint and stopping to suck another mark on Dean's inner thigh. That caused a soft "Shit, Cas."

He was so hard, it was starting to ache with need, but Cas was taking his sweet time on him, Dean wasn't going to be able to control himself much longer if Cas kept this up. Then Cas took two fingers and lightly stroked them over Dean's balls, Dean shivered and exhaled loudly, pleading "Please, Cas."

Cas looked up at him, his eyes dark with mischief and desire "Please what, Dean?" his voice was gravelly and deeper than normal, and damn was it sexy.

Dean swallowed hard and didn't care how needy he sounded with just one word, but it was all he could manage "Please..." as he moved his hips, praying for Cas to act.

The angel looked down at Dean's hard-on, he moved his head a little closer until his lips were almost touching it. His eyes flicked up to Dean's face, which was set in deep anticipation, he asked quietly "Is this what you want?" before licking from the base of Dean's hard shaft up to the head, lapping up the pre-come dribbling from the slit.

"Fuck, yes!" Was Dean's response.

He then whimpered as Cas smirked and moved away licking his lips, Dean's body reacted to Cas like a fire does to gasoline, burning with want for more.

Cas leaned back on his knees, making eye contact with Dean, he slowly popped the button of his own jeans and undid the zipper. Dean leaned up a little; his hands helped Cas push down the jeans to reveal Castiel's erection pressed hard against the fabric of his underwear, and a small wet patch where his pre-come had leaked through.

Dean moved his hand up to cup Castiel and squeezed him gently, making the man above him groan and shut his eyes momentarily. He proceeded to jerk down Cas' underwear and wrap one hand around the other man's length, tugging gently, with his other hand he stroked a line over Cas' balls, and underneath him, where Dean traced his finger around the angel's entrance. It turned out that Cas was more worked up than Dean thought, as he tried to shove himself back onto Dean's finger, but Dean pulled his hand away before it could be done.

Cas whined and it was Dean's turn to smirk "And here I thought you were the one in control." Cas' eyes widened, and he pushed Dean down, wiping the smirk from his face before kissing him wildly, both men's hands eagerly, urgently pushing their pants all the way off. Fully naked, Cas slide his erection against Dean's and they both gasped from the much needed friction.

"Cas, fuck me." Dean panted.

Cas stopped for a moment, all playful dominance lost from his face "Dean, I don't want to hurt you, you must still be sore from this morning..."

Honestly, yes, Dean was a bit sore still from the morning's activities, but not sore enough to stop him from wanting Cas inside him, again "I'll be fine, Cas, please, I want you inside me."

Cas could never say no to Dean Winchester, especially not when he said such things. Cas had put a bottle of lube in the drawer next to them when he had found out they were staying the night, he reached into the drawer, and pulled out the bottle. Slicking up his fingers and cock, Cas asked "Are you sure about this?"

Dean pulled Cas down and kissed him, with their lips barely apart he replied "I'm sure."

Castiel's finger slid into him, and Dean screwed up his face as the pain hit him, Cas stopped, and watched Dean's face, waiting until he calmed down. Dean relaxed against him and Cas started to move his finger in and out, with Dean's breath coming out ragged. Another finger entered him and Dean moaned as Cas bent over to take the head of Dean's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking.

The noises and profanities that came out of Dean's mouth made Cas' erection ache to be inside him. He hastily stretched Dean with a third finger before retracting them and bringing up Dean's hips, angling him up and pushed the slicked head of himself into Dean "Holy-oh , yeah!"

The pleasure far outweighed the pain and Cas kept filling him up until he was fully sheathed in Dean. There was a moment where they just stopped, Cas smiled at Dean and the hunter reached up, caressing his angels cheek, smiling back. Then Dean nodded and Cas started moving; working up a fast pace as his body pounded into Dean's, while the hunter met his every thrust. Dean knew he wasn't going to make it very far, he was way too worked up, and Cas felt so good inside him. It was then he realised they weren't using protection, wait, why had they even bothered with it in the first place, it's not like Cas had anything and he knew he didn't, and neither of them could get pregnant, he assumed it was just out of habit that he had used one.

Suddenly Cas hit the bundle of nerves deep inside, bringing him crying out back into reality "Oh my-fuck yes!"

Now Cas had found the spot he wasn't going to leave it alone and with three more well placed thrusts Dean was coming, very loudly "oh, oh, oh, Cas!"

That ended Cas, hearing Dean almost scream his name, with one last thrust he came deep inside the hunter, repeating "Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean!"

They collapsed together, Cas withdrawing from Dean, and when they could speak again Dean said "Oh yeah, I definitely love Thursdays." They both laughed, holding each other close until Cas suggested they clean up before falling asleep, as Dean was not keen on the idea of sleeping in come, he agreed.

After cleaning up and putting some underwear on they crawled back into bed, Castiel's arm around Dean's waist, their fingers intertwined, and eyes drooping. Cas pressed a kiss to the back of Dean's neck and decided to snuggle his head there, his breath soothing on the hunter's skin.

Soon they had both fallen asleep, and suddenly Castiel heard a familiar voice say "Finally, I thought you'd never go to sleep."

Cas opened his eyes to pure whiteness and Gabriel standing in front of him "Gabriel, where are we?"

"It's okay, bro, you're only dreaming."

"Oh...I see. So is there a reason you couldn't wait until morning to talk, I am quite exhausted-"

"Well I'm not surprised; you two haven't shut up for the last hour and a half."

Cas blushed murmuring "Um, sorry."

"Don't worry; I'll be paying you back when Sammy wakes up." Gabriel winked "Anyway, so I have big news, Sam asked me to move in with you guys..."

Cas was kind of shocked, and happy for them, but also concerned about how Dean would take this development, not well probably "Wow, um, congratulations?"

"Thanks, little bro." Cas could see how genuinely thrilled and happy this made Gabriel.

"I am however, concerned about how Dean will take this news..."

"Yeah, so am I, hence I am coming to you for a little help."

Castiel looked at his brother, trying to size up how bad this was going to be "What do you need from me?"

"Well, I presume Dean is a little more, shall we say, gentle with you than the rest of us..." Castiel nodded and Gabriel continued "What if you asked him about me living with you guys?"

Cas thought about it, to be honest, he probably had the best chance of convincing Dean to let Gabriel stay, and he wouldn't really mind his older brother being around "I think I can handle it." At least he hoped he could.

"You're a life saver, Cassie, I owe you one. You can go back to sleep now."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and before Cas could answer he was opening his eyes to sun streaming in through the curtains. Sometime during the night he and Dean had switched positions, so that the hunter was now cuddling into his back, his breathing steady as he slept. Cas sent a silent prayer to the universe, hoping Dean wouldn't have a raging fit at the idea of Gabriel living with them, now he just had to wait until Dean woke up for the final verdict.


	12. Chapter 12

The bed had been empty when Crowley woke, he almost never slept, but Bobby had been asleep and he hadn't really felt like doing much else, he figured he may as well try it again; it had been twenty or so years since the last time. Of course he hadn't lain down in his well tailored suit, so when he ventured out of Bobby's bedroom the demon was only wearing a pair of black boxers and an old, worn, white shirt of Bobby's. He could've just appeared down stairs, but for some reason he just felt like taking the stairs-stairs? Sleeping? Getting along with hunters, namely the Winchesters? Love was doing strange things to him.

He strolled into the kitchen to find Bobby sitting at his little, old wreck of a table, which he had replaced before going to bed the previous night, drinking coffee and reading the paper with his back to the doorway. Crowley lent against the door frame, just watching the hunter, stupid smile on his face.

Bobby ruffled his paper and said gruffly "I wasn't aware demons needed sleep."

"They don't." Crowley responded "How'd you know I was here?" he asked, suspiciously glancing around for any sort of tell or device.

"I am a hunter, ya know, I got a sixth sense about these things."

"Of course you do, love." Crowley moved forward, putting his arms loosely around the hunter's neck before they shared a quick kiss and Crowley took a few paces back as he said "So what do you want for breakfast, darling?"

Without looking up from his paper, Bobby held up his mug and clearly announced "Already got it."

Crowley looked horrified "What? Just coffee?"

"Yep." Was all he got in reply.

"That's not even coffee! That black sludge you call coffee is bile from the bellies of dragons."

"I'm surprised you and Dean don't get on, he hates my coffee too, but my house, my coffee. If you don't like it, go back to your own house."

Crowley realised he had gone too far, he did not want to get kicked out after just two days "I apologise, Robert, I did not mean to offend you."

Before Bobby could say anything, someone cleared their throat from the doorway "Am I interrupting something?" asked Cas, looking small and innocent.

"No." The demon and hunter said in unison.

"Oh, okay, good. I just came to get Dean some breakfast." Murmured Cas, he started looking in the cupboards for a tray, glass and a plate, then to the drawer for a fork.

"Good to see you guys moved past eye-fucking, that was getting old." Crowley just had to comment, but Cas ignored him and after browsing in the fridge he came out with the last piece of blueberry pie and a carton of orange juice. After pouring a glass of OJ and transferring the pie onto the clean plate, Cas left the tense atmosphere of the kitchen and headed back upstairs, carrying the tray.

When Cas opened the door Dean stirred, eyes half open, and when he spotted Cas with the tray he half sat up with a dopey smile that lit up his face "Mmmm, morning, Cas."

Cas couldn't help but smile back "Good morning." He sat the tray on Dean's lap and kissed the younger man. They pulled apart but upon seeing that Cas had brought him pie, Dean pulled Cas back down for another, more exploratory, kiss.

"Is it my birthday? You never let me eat pie for breakfast." Dean thought out loud.

"If you don't want it, I'll go give it to Gabriel." Threatened Cas playfully.

Dean pulled the tray closer "The hell you will!"

Cas just grinned and Dean sat his OJ on the bedside table, pushing himself up properly he gripped the fork in his right hand. Cas had crawled onto the bed and sat cross-legged next to Dean. The hunter cut off the tip of his pie using the side of the fork, speared it and held the piece up to Castiel's lips, Cas usually didn't eat pie, but this once couldn't hurt, and it wasn't often Dean would share his pie, especially the last piece. Cas opened his mouth and pulled the pie from the metal fork, chewing slowly before swallowing, he noticed Dean was watching, so he licked his lips like he had last night.

Dean almost moaned, but came to his senses "Cas!" he whined.

"Sorry." He chuckled and moved to tuck himself into Dean's side, Dean's arm around him as the hunter started eating his pie.

After the fourth forkful Cas figured; now or never "Umm, Dean?"

"Mmm, 'eah, Cas? Dean said through a mouthful of pie.

"I was thinking...what do you think about, um, Gabriel coming home with us, to live, permanently?" Cas poured out quickly.

Dean choked on his pie, having to wash it down with some OJ before he could speak "What?"

Cas shrank into the sheets mumbling "It was just an idea."

The hunter stared at his angel for a moment before; "Shit, Sam put you up to this, didn't he? I didn't think about what would happen for them once we left here."

"No, he didn't put me up to anything, if you must know, it was Gabriel, he felt it was better for me to ask than him."

"Figures. How can he expect me to just let him live with us after everything that has happened?"

Cas had actually prepared a small argument while laying awake in the early hours just after dawn "Dean, Gabriel makes Sam happy, and I can see that Sam has the same effect on my brother. I do not condone a lot of what Gabriel has done, but he has been helpful in the past, and..." Cas lowered his eyes a little "I wouldn't mind having him around."

Dean was having a bit of an internal struggle; Gabriel had done many things against the brothers, including killing Dean countless times, yet he had somehow wormed his way into Sam's heart, and Cas wanted the archangel to hang around. In between all that, the two older brothers had kind of settled things, and he would be good on hunts. Dean looked up to find a pair of deep blue eyes watching him intently, and damn, he knew he was going to give in, hell, even half of him was voting 'yes'.

The blue eyes dropped from Dean's green ones, and a warm hand cupped Castiel's jaw, Dean leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lover's lips "I bet you rehearsed that, but, I know how miserable I'd be without you with me all the time, and I guess, I can allow Gabriel to stay, no more stealing my beers though!"

Cas's blue eyes widened and sparkled, he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and cuddled into him, the hunter hugged back the smaller man as he sighed. Dean knew he missed heaven, and being amongst his own 'people', and Gabriel was a good guy, mostly. Yeah, he could live with this, and if not, he was sure Gabriel could snap up him and Sam a place of their own.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam woke up to someone banging on the door, keeping his eyes closed, he felt the mattress bounce as a weight lifted off it, then outside the door he heard "Jesus Christ! You gotta stop doing that, especially if you're gonna be living with us."

That made Sam sit bolt upright, did he hear right? His brother had said that Gabriel would be living with them, when had he come to that conclusion? Not that Sam wasn't happy about this revelation, but he thought Dean would be a bit more difficult with the situation.

"Shhh!" Hushed Gabriel "You'll wake Sam, if you haven't already." Dean rolled his eyes and Gabriel continued "What's so important you're bashing on our door this early in the morning?"

"I apologise for that, but Dean felt it necessary to acknowledge your decided acceptance into the 'family' straight away." Cas answered sincerely.

Dean looked at Castiel and said "You still talk weird sometimes, Cas."

"I do not talk 'weird', there is nothing wrong with my English." Cas defended.

They both turned to look at Gabriel, who was still getting over the fact that he would be living with the Winchesters and Castiel, and that Dean didn't seem to have had a massive hissy fit about the whole thing. "Uh, wow guys, thanks, Dean-o, much appreciated." He addressed Dean mostly "And little Cassie is just showing respect, it's an angel hierarchy thing, I am an archangel after all, something you all seem to forget constantly."

"Oh, sorry, Cas." Dean said awkwardly to his angel.

Cas looked at him, blue eyes softening with the small smile spreading on his face "Nothing to be sorry for, Dean."

They stood there staring at each other in their own little universe when Gabriel cleared his throat before he said "Wow, good thing you two moved past your intense eye-fucking stares, I'm surprised you both didn't spontaneously combust from sexual tension."

"We are making up for it." Cas stated gruffly, still staring at Dean.

Dean broke eye contact and resisted the urge to facepalm himself. Gabriel could see Dean was going to get very frustrated if Castiel kept spilling out that type of information, so he decided to disperse any future frustrations "Cassie, this is going to get very awkward if you keep up this 'I am at your service' routine, so I am going to acknowledge your respect and request that you speak to me like a normal person, like a brother, an equal of sorts, got it squirt?"

"Of course." Cas replied, feeling extremely honoured, Gabriel was an archangel after all.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, I have your brother to un-confuse...and make love to." With a wink at Dean's shudder, Gabriel snapped back into his and Sam's room, leaving Cas and Dean to flee in fear of hearing things that would scar Dean forever.

"Morning, kiddo." Smiled Gabriel as he approached a freshly woken, bed tousled Sam, snapping a freshly squeezed mixed juice into existence and handing it to the younger man. The hunter took the juice unquestioningly, drained it before setting the empty glass aside and said "Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Ah, Cas just did me a favour, now you don't have to worry about Dean freaking out, because I just got accepted into the 'family' by no other than the man himself." Answered Gabriel smoothly with a fair amount of pride.

"Do I even want to know how that happened?"

Gabriel sat on the bed, fingers walking up Sam's leg "Not really."

They leaned in together lips barely touching, until Sam brought his hand up to the back of Gabriel's neck, pushing their mouths against each other and the archangel opened his mouth to Sam's pressing tongue. When things started getting a bit more heated Sam pulled back "We should go downstairs, everyone else is awake and we need to be getting home."

"But, but, but...Sammy..." Gabriel almost begged, he waited all night for this, and they had the go ahead from the 'big guy'.

Sam gave Gabriel a sly look "Gabe, at home I have a bigger bed, and we can be there, alone, for at least two hours, maybe more, before Dean and Cas can drive there..."

"Sammy, I like the way you think. What are we waiting for then? Up and at 'em." He added as Sam just sat there in the bed.

"You might be able to snap blood away from certain areas, but I can't." Sam replied.

"Ahhh, got ya."

XXX

When Sam and Gabriel finally made their appearance in the kitchen, Bobby, Dean, Cas and Crowley were already there, having coffee and eating breakfast.

"Good morning, sleeping beauties." Bobby said sourly. Sam just looked at Crowley who silently told Sam not ask, so he let it go and just replied with "Good morning everyone."

"Having some breakfast?" Asked Crowley.

"Umm, no actually, we are going to head home, got some things to do." Answered Sam.

"Oh really?" Dean wondered suspiciously.

"Yeah, ya know, tour of the house and other such things." Sam responded with a half truth.

"Hmmm, okay, well we will see you in a few hours then."

The younger Winchester sighed in relief "Thanks for the dinner, Crowley, it was pretty awesome, good luck with everything."

Gabriel pulled Sam close and snapped his fingers, then they were gone.

Dean just said what they were all thinking; "We are so not going home for at least four hours, no way I wanna walk in on that."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam stumbled, put off balance by being flown miles away from Bobby's house to his own in just a few seconds. They landed just inside the front door, Sam thought it best not to scare anyone, Gabriel just told him that he was no fun.

"This is it..." Sam announced, once he got his bearings "I know it's not as flashy as Crowley's place, but it's what we're calling 'home'."

"It's better than Crowley's place, know why?" Gabriel grinned at him.

"Why?" Sam responded with a question, assuming he already knew the answer.

"Because it's not Crowley's place!" Gabriel laughed but Sam looked a bit disappointed "Oh, Sammy, I'm joking, it's better because it's our place, and I get to be with you."

Sam peered at him, and decided it was sincere when Gabriel stretched up to kiss the hunter. They locked lips for a few moments, but then Sam pulled away "I'm going to have a shower before I give you a proper tour of the house, have a look around if you want..."

Before Gabriel could respond, Sam was running up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Gabriel contemplated his options, he could sit around down here and look around, or he could find Sam's room and wait naked in his bed, or he could just join Sam in the shower. Yeah, he liked that idea.

The water was at the perfect temperature and Sam had just closed the shower door when a naked Gabriel popped into existence, leaning against the tiled wall of the shower "Shit! Gabe!" Sam almost jumped out of his skin.

A sly smile spread over Gabriel's face "Did I scare you, Sammy?" Sam just nodded and licked his lips, a little distracted now he had noticed that Gabriel was naked and not completely soft "I should make it up to you then..." Gabriel suggested.

Sam took it upon himself to meld their mouths together, pushing the shorter man against the wall and putting a knee between Gabriel's legs so that their half hard cocks could touch.

"Sam..." came the whisper. They'd both been a bit frustrated, but now it would all come out, they needed this, Sam had almost ended them, and now, more than anything, their relationship needed to be reaffirmed by a pure, love invoked act.

Sam groaned at the sound of his name spilling over Gabriel's lips and traced his hands down the archangel's body, fingers outlining every contour. Gabriel's hands slid over Sam's wet back, settling on the mounds of his ass and squeezing them, bringing Sam's body to press flush against his own. They both gasped, pressed firmly against each other, for a moment they stared, eyes locked on eyes, then Sam spoke, barely more than a whisper "I love you."

Fortunately Gabriel had his super angel hearing and could understand Sam over the water rushing from the shower head, he smiled and leaned forward kissing a trail up Sam's neck as the hunter leaned down for him "I love you too." He whispered back into Sam's ear.

Gabriel used a little angel strength to push the taller man back against the wall under the faucet. Sam's hands reached out and gripped the metal rail on the wall behind him, he had always wondered why Dean insisted on having that installed, now he knew why as Gabriel worked his mouth on Sam's right nipple, causing him to grip the bar a little tighter, his breath hitching slightly. Gabriel moved down Sam's body, tongue tasting his wet skin and lapping up water droplets on his inner thighs as the shorter man kneeled.

The hunter pressed his head against the wall and one hand to the back of Gabriel's head, the other hand white knuckled on the railing as the archangel nuzzled Sam's erection then took the length into his mouth until the head bumped into the back of his throat. A long drawn out moan escaped Sam's lips "Gabe..."

"Mmmmmm?" he queried, the vibration sending waves of pleasure through Sam as Gabriel pulled his mouth off the hunter.

Sam hadn't said his name as a question, he knew Gabe was just teasing him, but right now he didn't want to be teased, he just wanted Gabriel "Make love to me, Gabe, please." His voice was already half wrecked and Gabriel could see the raw emotion in it. Gabriel nodded and said gently "Turn around."

Obeying, Sam turned around, both hands gripping the railing as Gabriel spread the taller man's legs while still kneeling. Sam felt Gabriel's hands on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart, he opened his mouth to ask the archangel what he was doing but instead all the came out was "Oh, God." As Gabriel licked his way into Sam's entrance, probing with his tongue and massaging with his hands.

Sam's body quivered, Gabe's tongue stretching him, finding places that made the hunter inhale with a sharp moan. His cock throbbed in front of him, but Gabriel pulled away and stood up before Sam could touch himself.

Sam whimpered at the loss of contact and heard a snap of fingers then the pop of a cap; soon two slick fingers entered the same space the archangel's tongue had just been. Gabriel kissed up Sam's back as the taller man breathed in time with the fingers sliding in and out of him, when Gabriel slid a third finger into him, Sam leaned into it, bending for a better angle.

Gabriel found this angle perfect, he pulled out his fingers to slide his hands to Sam's hips after slicking up his cock. Water streaming down his back, Gabriel pushed the head of his erection against Sam's entrance, sliding into him, inch by inch. Sam gripped the railing as the burn subsided and the feeling of Gabriel inside him made Sam push back onto him for more. Gabriel got the hint, he began to thrust into Sam, slowly at first and Sam took one hand off the railing to pump his cock in rhythm, with the archangel's movements. A hand slid from Sam's hips and nudged away his own hand from his erection, putting it back on the railing, Gabriel pumped Sam's length faster, continuing to slam his hips into Sam's harder.

Sam's breath was ragged and laced with moans of profanity, he was close when Gabriel made him lean in a different way, he felt Gabe thrust deep inside him, then the world burst in front of his eyes "Oh, fuck, Gabriel!" he screamed to the universe.

Gabe knew he couldn't last once Sam was pushed over the edge, as soon as he felt hot come spilling over his hand, Gabriel pushed deep inside Sam and came with a strangled cry of "Sam, oh, Sam."

Suddenly all Sam could hear was the sound of water running and the echo of their panting breaths. Gabriel pulled out of him and Sam turned around to lean against the wall next to the railing, before Sam could fully catch his breath, Gabriel was on his mouth, kissing him with the passion of the afterglow.

The shower ended fairly quickly after that and Sam said that he wouldn't mind a nap before Dean and Cas got home, so they headed to Sam's bedroom, just wearing a pair of boxers each. Sam pulled back the covers and got in the bed, Gabriel doing the same on the other side. They moved together kissing a little more before Sam snuggled his head into Gabriel's chest, the smaller man wrapping his arms around the hunter.

Sam sighed happily then said, half asleep already, "Wake me when Dean and Cas get home..."

An adoring smile spread over Gabriel's features and he responded quietly to a now snoring Sam "Sure thing, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating this earlier, I was reminded by a commenter (I have a busy life, I apologise that updating a fic isnt something I can do everyday, so sorry ) that I needed to update this, so here we go...enjoy xox


	15. Chapter 15

"Well I think we've given them enough time." Dean announced when he pulled the Impala into his drive way.

Cas, who was in the passenger seat, replied "Yes, I believe we gave them sufficient time, Dean, shall we go inside now? I'd like to take a shower."

Dean just nodded, proceeding to get out of the car, the angel followed him to the front door, where Dean let them inside calling "Honey, we're home!"

They were met by Gabriel, who popped into existence in front of them "Shhh! Sammy's asleep!"

"You tire him out? Wait, actually I don't wanna know." Recoiled Dean.

Cas pushed past them mumbling about needing a shower, but 5 minutes later Cas was coming back down the stairs "You used all the hot water!" he accused "How could just you and Sam use all the hot water?"

Gabriel tried to suppress a sly grin and said "Oh, sorry..." he snapped his fingers "All fixed."

"Thank you." Was all Cas said as he turned tail up the stairs again.

"What's up his ass?" Gabe raised his eyebrows at Dean.

"No idea, a lot has happened lately, probably just needs a break." The hunter admitted, eyes still on the space Cas just vacated.

"You should, ya know, do something for the guy..." Gabriel said awkwardly.

Dean looked a little taken-a-back "Are you trying to give me relationship advice?"

"I-I guess I am." Gabriel seemed a bit stunned himself "Look at us; the older brothers, going domestic for the sake of love."

"Like I said before; whipped." Dean shook his head.

"Yep."

They both sighed.

XXX

Castiel stood in the shower; hands against the wall, just letting the hot water run over his back. He didn't know why he was grumpy, he just was, it had been growing the whole way home and he couldn't shake it. Maybe he would just have an early night and everything would be better in the morning.

He sighed and turned the water off. Opening the shower door he reached down for his towel, finding it he picked it up and patted his face dry. He continued to dry himself and when he was dry and dressed he proceeded downstairs to the living room. Seeing Dean was outside washing his beloved Impala, Cas pulled out his new bean bag, Sam's old iPod and the book he was currently reading. He settled himself in the corner of the room, putting the earphones in, he opened the book to the marked page and began to read, floating away from reality.

Two hours later he didn't even notice Dean come up and kiss the top of his head, until he was doing it. Cas jumped, almost throwing away his book.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him "You okay, Cas?"

Cas licked his lips "Yes, I think so, I was wrapped up in my book."

"I mean, you've been a bit off since we left Bobby's..." Dean persisted.

Tilting his head, Cas caught on to Dean's meaning "I don't know, I am irritated, but I have no cause to be."

"It's alright, we all get like that sometimes, you'll shake it off, don't worry." Dean smiled at him and Cas had to give a small smile back to his lover, that's when he noticed Dean's singlet was wet and mostly see through. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the cloth plastered to Dean's sculptured torso, he balled his fist up in that cloth and pulled Dean down to kiss him thoroughly.

"Mmmmmm, maybe you should join me next time." The hunter suggested as he straightened back up.

Cas frowned a little "Some days I still don't understand how I can feel so many emotions in just one minute."

"It's just part of being human, Cas, but it doesn't matter if you aren't a proper angel or a proper human, your mine, and that's all that matters." With that he kissed Castiel's cheek and headed out of the living room, going upstairs to make use of the replenished hot water. 'Way to not have a chick flick moment, Winchester' he thought, stripping out of his wet clothes.

XXX

Cas spent most of the afternoon and evening in his corner, he just felt like being alone, although he didn't tell Dean to go away when he sat down beside Cas and handed him a bowl of ravioli for dinner. They ate mostly in silence, only to be broken by Dean rechecking that Cas was okay. When they both finished Dean collected their bowls and left Cas to it, coming back later, Dean told Cas he'd be up in their room when he was ready for bed. The angel told him that he'd be up in about twenty minutes, he just wanted to finish this chapter, Dean smiled and said he'd be waiting, then he took off up the stairs.

Nineteen minutes later Cas marked the page he was on in his book and closed it, sitting it and the iPod on the bean bag. He wandered out of the living room and switched the light off, figuring Sam and Gabe were off somewhere and not likely to use the room. Trekking up the stairs, he suddenly wondered why Dean was waiting up for him, but upon opening the door to their room he found out.

There were about fifteen thick, red candles lit in various places about the room, the relaxing scent of lavender filled the air and Dean was sitting on the bed in his green boxers with a small bottle of fluid on the side table.

Dean smiled and it lit up his face, or maybe that was the candles, when Cas entered and saw what had been laid out in their room. Castiel moved into the room, awe and surprise expressed on his features, Dean looked a little sheepish as he got off the bed and embraced Cas. The hunter removed the angel's shirt, then held his lover in his arms and pressed light kisses to the smaller man's collar bone.

"Dean..." Cas started.

"Shhh, Cas, just relax." Dean tried to quiet him.

Cas, being Cas, was persistent "Dean, I'm not in the mood for sex tonight."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this; but not everything is about sex."

Cas thought about it for a moment then said "What is this about then?"

Dean tried to not look embarrassed "Um, I just wanted to do something for you, ya know, make you feel better..." when Cas didn't say anything Dean panicked a little "It was stupid...I'll just get rid of these..." he went to blow out a candle but Cas pulled him back and kissed him for a few moments "Thank you." The angel smiled slightly, then got quizzical "Why is the lubricant out if we are not engaging in activities of a sexual nature?"

Dean felt heat creep up into his cheeks 'God I'm such a girl' he thought, then answered the question "It's not lube, Cas, it's massage oil, I was gonna, ya know, give you a massage...if you're into that sorta thing."

"That would be nice, Dean, my wings do ache some from lack of use." Dean noticed his expression drop for a nanosecond before he regained himself.

"Is that what's got you down, Cas?" he asked the angel.

Cas sighed before he answered "I guess it could be a reason."

"I'm sorry, Cas." He didn't really know what else to say, Cas had absolutely banned him from blaming himself, because it was Castiel's choice and he was happy with his decision, but Dean still felt a twinge of guilt in his gut sometimes.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked timidly.

"I would like that massage..." Cas suggested.

Dean smiled and kissed him briefly "Sure" he said, leading Cas over to the bed to lay on his stomach. Dean grabbed the oil and moved to sit on Castiel's cloth covered ass. Once they were settled he squirted a sufficient amount of the oil onto his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm up the liquid.

He started on Cas's shoulders, digging his fingers in to work at the tension there and in his neck. Dean hadn't given many massages in his day, but he had received a few and he put what techniques he remembered to work. Working his hands over Cas's entire back, neck, shoulders, lower back and even dipping into his lovers underwear to massage the soft cheeks of his ass, Cas had commented about that part "Are you sure this doesn't lead to sex?" he queried.

"It can, but that's not what I'm after tonight, why?" Dean responded.

"Because this is rather stimulating for parts of my body."

Dean had just laughed and moved his hands back up to Cas's shoulder blades, where he had the most tension, Dean figured that's where his wings must stem from.

When Dean had well and truly finished with the massage, he got off Cas and left the room to go and wash his hands. By the time he came back Cas was asleep, breathing even and a ghost of a smile on his face, Dean knew the massage had been a good idea, he hated seeing Cas upset about anything, he was just glad he could help.

He crossed the room, blowing out candles as he went, he didn't want to wake Cas but he didn't want to let him freeze on top of the covers either "Cas..." he whispered, when Cas didn't wake he said it a little louder and stroked a hand through his lover's hair. Cas stirred with a "Mmmm, Dean?"

"You gotta get under the covers, Cas."

"M'kay." He replied in a sleepy voice.

Dean toyed with the notion that Cas was kind of cute when he was half asleep, all wrapped up in the covers, then he opened his big blue eyes and Dean thought he was down right adorable.

He didn't shut his eyes until Dean was snuggled in against him, drifting back to sleep Cas mumbled "Thanks for the massage, Dean, love you."

Dean kissed his forehead and whispered "Love you too, Cas."


	16. Chapter 16

Three of the four people in the house woke with a start to a loud bark from some sort of dog, Gabriel didn't sleep, but he still wasn't expecting the noise. Dean grabbed the gun from under his pillow and snuck to the stairs in just his boxers, Sam wasn't far behind him, looking much the same. The dog barked again, and the brothers could tell it was big from the sound of its voice.

"You don't-" Gabe started, only to be cut off by Sam silently shushing him.

Edging down the stairs, the dog woofed again, followed by another more familiar, accented, human voice "Hush, Rolland, we will go outside soon." The dog whined then the voice spoke louder "Do come down the stairs, boys, Rolland won't bite… unless I tell him to."

Dean got to the bottom first "Crowley? What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed, aiming the gun at the floor.

"Well isn't that a nice greeting." The demon responded.

"I told you, Crowley." A gruff voice from the kitchen yelled.

Crowley rolled his eyes and said "Yes, darling, you did, but I expected them to be up at ten in the morning."

Dean looked at the clock, damn, how did he sleep in that long? The dog whined again and Dean looked around for it, noticing Crowley stroking the air next to him, Dean stopped himself from running back up the stairs, bolting his door shut and salting everything. Trying to be calm, he said "You brought a hellhound into my house!"

"Well, we weren't intending on being here long, we just came to propose a lunch outing. I know a lovely secluded place, not far from here, and I was bored last night, so I cooked, it's a bit too much for Robert and I though, what do you say, boys?"

Cas pushed through to the front of the brothers with guns and turned to Dean "I'd like to go, it will be nice to spend a day in a barely touched part of my father's creation."

If Cas wanted to go, than that was basically the end of the discussion "Just let me shower and get dressed." Dean suggested.

XXX

After Gabriel and Sam announced that they would join the other four, the permanent house residents occupied themselves in getting ready for the outing. Showers taking place and clothing being changed, Dean found an old football he had 'borrowed' from Bobby's years ago, while Sam tried to find a picnic blanket big enough but Gabe said he'd take care of it. They were almost ready to leave when Dean surprised himself, realising he had forgotten one important item; beer.

Dean was about to load up the car, then it occurred to him that they probably wouldn't be able to drive to wherever they were going. Sam, Dean and Cas gathered up the objects they were taking and everyone made contact with one another.

Suddenly the six, seven including the hellhound, of them were in a huge clearing in the middle of a forest of sorts, a crystal clear stream ran down one side, blooming wildflowers peeked through the grass and a mass of old trees surrounded them.

Rolland barked and the grass crushed into the ground in paw print shapes as the hellhound ran and jumped about, enjoying its freedom. Crowley smiled fondly at his pet, while Dean and Sam got over the awe of the place they had just appeared in, Cas and Gabe just nodded approvingly of Crowley's choice.

They set up camp about thirty feet from the stream, Gabriel snapping a huge picnic blanket into existence on the grass. Dean had suggested setting up on the edge of the clearing so they could play some football, he grabbed the ball but his stomach growled louder than Rolland and he dropped it in favour of eating first. That was when he realised that Crowley had brought nothing with him "So, where's the grub, Crowley?"

Crowley winked at Dean and said casually "Gabe, we require sustenance."

Dean blinked and then there were piles of food in front of him on the blanket, hot and cold, sweet and savoury, all just laid out before his eyes. His stomach growled again, more threateningly, next to him, Cas was almost drooling. The three humans, two angels, and demon all sat down around the food, passing plates and stuffing themselves on Crowley's admittedly amazing cooking.

Sam went for a slice of the quiche and salad bowl, while Dean went for the grilled steak and bread, but in the end everyone had had a piece of everything, even Gabriel, who had tried to sneak away with the whole chocolate mousse cake.

Feeling pretty full, each couple was too absorbed in each other to notice Rolland stealing scraps, Cas was feeding Dean a piece of apple pie, Sam was teasing Gabriel with a red lolly pop, sucking on it, leaning backwards as Gabe tried to taste it, finally just pushing Sam onto his back and kissing him hard, Bobby and Crowley just clinked drinks. Bobby definitely did not lean his head on Crowley's shoulder and sigh happily, or, you know what, maybe he did, maybe he could admit how good life had become. He felt like it was a second chance after Karen, he had someone who cared about him, so what if he was a demon, and he had the boys, who had people who cared about them, even if they were angels. It was his chance at a real family, well as real a family as you could have with three supernatural beings. Crowley eased Bobby from his thoughts "I may not be able to read your mind like the archangel over there, but I like to think I can tell what's on it from your expression and mannerisms."

"Oh, really?" Bobby lifted his head off the demon's shoulder to peer into his eyes.

"Of course, love. You're content with the family type thing we've got with the boys and their angels." Bobby eyed him; he couldn't be that obvious, could he? But Crowley just continued "I'm just pleased you're happy, darling, and I find myself not wanting it any other way." Crowley gave one of those rare smiles that was just a smile with no trace of a smirk, Bobby had to smile back and lean in to peck his partner's lips.

"Ughhhh!" Sam grunted seeing Bobby and Crowley kiss.

This time the demon did smirk as he retaliated "Like you can talk with Mr. Diabetes trying to eat your face."

Being the mature adult Sam was, he stuck he tongue out at Crowley.

"Gabriel does not have self-control." Castiel contributed matter-of-factly.

The archangel pretended to look hurt "I have self-control, little bro, I just choose not to apply it." He then winked and both Gabriel and Sam were gone.

Dean sighed and said, picking up the football "C'mon, Cas, I'll teach you a few things about football, who knows how long they'll be gone."


	17. Chapter 17

After Dean had finished trying, and failing, to teach Cas football, the afternoon seemed to ease by, Sam and Gabriel had come back looking a bit flushed and extremely excited about something, and soon Sam fell asleep cuddling Gabe on a conjured blanket under the sun. Bobby and Crowley had taken to fishing in the stream, not that there was anything in there, but they seemed to enjoy the time together, so Dean didn't question it.

Dean and Castiel had moved to the other side of the clearing, just to be alone, well semi-alone, with each other. Dean was sitting with his back against one of the huge trees on the edge of the clearing with Cas leaning against his chest and stretched out between his legs. The Winchester wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his cheek, Cas sighed, but it was a happy, content sigh, everything was pretty perfect at the moment.

He and Dean were in a mostly functional relationship, he was truly happy, and the sex was amazing. Sam and Gabriel had each other and seemed quite content, and even though the Winchesters weren't particularly joyous about Bobby and Crowley shacking up, they obviously enjoyed one another's company. They were basically a family now, Cas had to admit he'd never thought his life would end up like this, but he thanked his father that it did, he couldn't imagine living without Dean now.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Dean asked in between pressing kisses to Castiel's exposed neck.

"Life." He smiled.

"Mmm?" Dean prompted.

"I'm glad my life turned out the way it did, I can think of nothing better than the life I am currently living." Cas turned his head to kiss Dean properly.

Dean gave him one of those smiles that were reserved for Cas only and simply said "Me too, Cas."

XXX

The sun was setting, giving a pinkish haze to the sky above them, they decided it was time to go back to the Winchester house. Repeating the motion of earlier, everyone touched each other and Gabriel snapped his fingers.

Suddenly they were all standing in the Winchester's living room, Bobby settled himself into the couch grunting about wanting a beer and getting one handed to him by his demon partner, who sat down next to him, giving the old hunter his full attention now his pet was back in hell.

Cas volunteered himself and Dean to cook dinner, there was something about the look Cas gave him that made Dean not whine and argue about it. This left Gabriel to take the single seater couch and Sam to sit on the floor between his legs, resting his head on Gabe's left thigh. Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair playfully before clicking on the newly fabricated T.V with his fingers and finding something reasonable to watch.

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen, already knowing what they were going to cook, he opened the fridge and bent to grab out some ingredients. As his stood back up, hands full, he turned around to bump unexpectedly into Cas. The angel gripped his wrists and kissed him with vigour, pushing him back against the fridge door, Dean now understood why they were making dinner.

The hunter kissed back, moving them so he could put down what he was holding. When Dean's hands were empty Cas backed him up against the bench and tugged his shirt over his head before launching another attack on his lips.

Sucking on Dean's lower lip, Cas stroked a hand over Dean's exposed chest until he felt denim, then he rubbed the palm of his hand against the half hard cock trapped there. Dean gasped, so Cas repeated the motion a few more times, feeling Dean's erection growing with every touch.

Castiel was stronger than his lean figure suggested, Dean's eyes widened in surprise as Cas gripped him and picked him up to sit on the bench. The shock subsided quickly with Cas probing Dean's mouth with his tongue, and fingers undoing his jeans.

"Mmmm, Cas." Moaned Dean while Cas sucked a bruise on his neck and slipped his fingers into the waistband of Dean's boxers.

Cas licked a circle around Dean's right nipple then gently bit it causing the hunter to inhale sharply. Dean spread his palms on the bench top and leaned back while Castiel licked and kissed a path down his chest and stomach. When the angel slid his tongue under the boxer's waistband Dean groaned, then he groaned louder as Cas mouthed at the head of Dean's length through the silk of his boxers.

"Oh…" he gasped.

The smaller man had removed Dean's slightly leaking erection from its confines and gripped the base firmly. Cas lowered his head and swiped the slit in the head with his tongue causing another explicit noise to fall out of Dean's mouth. Then suddenly Cas' mouth was taking in his hard cock, and Dean was scrabbling for something to grip on to "Shit, Cas!" he huffed, half surprise, half pleasure.

Cas sucked keenly then pulled off with a slick 'pop' and took to mapping out Dean's length with his tongue and lips. Pressing a kiss here, flicking his tongue there and mouthing the head, until Dean was throbbing with the need to come "Fuck, please, Cas, finish me, I can't take anymore teasing."

Dean caught the sly grin on Cas' face before the angel mumbled "As you wish, Dean." And took him back into his mouth.

"Oh, yes."

Cas hummed his approval and Dean almost came "Fuck."

The angel continued to suck until Dean started panting "Cas, Cas, I-I'm gonna-"

Castiel chose that moment to take all of Dean into his mouth, the tip touched the back of his throat and he swallowed. That was the end of Dean Winchester.

Dean threw his head back, eyes closed "Ahhhhh, Cas!" he groaned as he came down Castiel's willing throat. Cas sucked him through the orgasm until he became too sensitive.

Cas straightened up and licked his lips before kissing Dean, who was slowly regaining himself. Hands tucked him away and redid his jeans while Cas' salty tongue let itself into his mouth and mingled with his own tongue.

Pulling back, Cas pressed a quick kiss to Dean's left cheek then went to the tap, washing his hands with liquid soap then began prepping what Dean had gotten from the fridge to be cooked.

Dean sat there for a few moments, still a bit stunned from the abruptness of the random blowjob. Cas soon snapped him out of his hazy thoughts "Are you okay, Dean?"

He thought about it, and was faintly startled by the honest answer "Yeah, Cas, I'm good." He smiled then, and Cas tilted his head in that adorable way that he did but smiled back at him.

The hunter got up off the bench and went over to Cas, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist from behind and lightly kissed his boyfriend's neck. Yeah, he had a boyfriend, but he was happy, truly, honestly, goddamn happy. Sam wasn't in any trouble, plus he had Gabriel, who wasn't such a bad guy after all. Bobby had Crowley, which, he admitted isn't his favourite person in the world, but in his experience demons didn't really get much better and Bobby seemed to be content.

Resting his head on Castiel's shoulder, Dean peered out into the living room where Sam was fighting with Gabriel over what to watch on the television, while Bobby was slumped against Crowley's shoulder, fast asleep. From where he was Dean could just make out the satisfied smile on Crowley's face as he watched Bobby sleep.

Dean couldn't help but smile himself, this was the weirdest family, ever, but it was his family and he knew he could go on like this forever; domestic living, and outings with the old men, having Cas all to himself, being able to kiss those gorgeous, red lips whenever he felt like it and the amazing sex, complete with random blowjobs. Why hadn't they done this earlier? Didn't matter, they had as perfect a life as it was going to get, Dean was happy with that, he could feel years worth of weight lifted off his shoulders, he let out a long sigh.

Cas turned around, still in Deans arms "Sure you're alright, Dean?"

"Honestly, Cas, I'm great, and you and them-" he motioned towards the living room "are the reason for it, thank you, Cas, for everything, I love you." He leaned down and kissed Castiel passionately and thoroughly.

When they pulled apart Cas said "I love you too, Dean, and I am glad you are thankful, but I hope you won't show your appreciation to everyone in the same way you just showed me."

Dean broke into a laugh "Of course not, that's for you only."

Cas blushed and smiled "Good." He whispered, deep blue eyes gazing up to meet olive green ones, just like they were always meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys! That was the last chapter of Acceptance! I honestly cannot believe it! Thank you so much for the support and reviews and EVERYTHING! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for the patience and everything, much love to you all xoxox =]


End file.
